


Burned in the Sun

by DanieXJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: What if Zelena hadn't forgotten about her sister when Cora used the forgetting spell on her? What if she'd made herself more powerful and tried to save Regina from their mother? How would the lives of those in Storybrooke (especially the lives of the Swan/Mills/Charming families) have changed?





	1. Bonjour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regalducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovelies at SQSN who put all this together. Amazing. And Thank you RegalDucky for the awesome art as well!!

It was another day in Storybrooke. The sun was shining, the sky the very bluest of blues, and the birds were singing their happiest songs.

Belle French walked down the sidewalk of Main Street. She just barely avoided colliding with a light pole and looked up from her book.

Archie Hopper hid a grin, “Hello Belle.”

Belle held her place with her finger, “Hello Archie,” she leaned down and petted Pongo with her free hand, “Hello Pongo.”

Archie gestured to the book in Belle’s hand, “Any good?”

Belle smiled, “This one has both beautiful dresses and zombies in it. It’s a blast, but then again, every book is perfect. If you stop by the library this afternoon your book should be ready too. I’m expecting the delivery of new books this morning.”

“Oh, How to Talk So Kids Will Listen & Listen So Kids Will Talk. Thank you, thank you.” He paused and looked uncomfortable, “You won’t tell anyone that I’ve taken it out?”

Belle put a hand on his arm, “Priests, Doctors, Lawyers and Librarians right?”

Archie smiled again, the worry falling from his face, “Right. Have a good day Belle. I’ll be by later.”

They both continued on their usual journeys. Belle gave every person a smile and a hello. She even gave a wave to Ingrid, the mostly grumpy owner of Any Given Sundae, “What’s chilling Ingrid?”

Ingrid rolled her eyes and retreated into her shoppe.

Belle smiled, although it faded a little as she passed by the luxury car that was Mayor Mary Margaret Blanchard’s.

Usually Belle was by Granny’s before Mary Margaret arrived for her morning tea, but talking with Archie had delayed her. She inclined her head as she passed the Mayor, “Good morning Madam Mayor.”

Mary Margaret looked Belle up and down, “Apparently it is for you. Will you have your budget suggestions in by five o’clock tonight?”

It wasn’t really a question, although it was pretending to be one. Belle answered it anyway, “I will Madam Mayor, and have an amazing day.”

Mary Margaret shook her head as she continued into Granny’s mumbling, “Not unless I get my tea.”

Belle chuckled to herself and raised her book again, nearly colliding with Regina Mills. “Regina. I apologize. I’m running a little late today. It’s throwing everything off.”

Regina shook her head. She never smiled, but she was still one of the nicest people in town. Always willing to lend a helping hand or even give someone the coat off her back. Most people wouldn’t accept the help or generosity though, because they were wary of her. She had a mightily intense visage. The right side of her face was mottled with scars that carved from above her eye to the top of her lips. 

There were a few souls in town who looked deeper than her skin though, and Belle was the first among them.

“Belle— Good Day. On your way to the library?”

Belle smiled, “I am. Unless you want to play hooky with me. A couple of public servants on the lamb for the day?”

Regina shook her head, “I can’t. I’m sorry. I need to get to school.”

Belle smiled again and stepped to one side, “One day I’ll convince you to take a day off. But I guess today’s not that day. Have fun expanding ten year old minds.”

Regina inclined her head and continued on. Belle did too, her face back in her book, whistling to herself.

oOOOOo

“He’s watching her again.”

Granny glanced over at Ursula, then at Mr. Gold. He was standing in an alley at the corner of a building and watching Belle as she walked down the street. “Are you going to do something about it?”

Ursula shrugged and took another drink of coffee, “I’m just a lobsterwoman. What the ‘upper crust’ of our little town does is their problem.”

“Good morning today?”

Ursula shook her head and sighed, “No.. It’s like… it’s like I can catch enough to eat, live, but the world won’t let me get ahead.”

Granny didn’t look convinced, “That’s just what’s called life Ursula. Breakfast to go with that coffee?”

Ursula shook her head and stood, “Not today— some of my traps got—” Ursula shook her head, “Repairing them is high on my to do list. You’ll keep an eye on Creepy Gold?”

Granny wiped down her counter, “I always do.”

oOOOOo

“That’s not safe.”

Belle looked up from her book, “Hmm… oh, hello Sheriff Lucas.”

“Will you ever call me Ruby?”

Belle studied Ruby, “Perhaps one day. Is there something I can do for you Sheriff?”

Ruby gestured towards the building they were standing in front of, the library. “Will you allow me to hold open the door for you?”

Bell furrowed her eyebrows, “I’m pretty sure that I can do that myself.”

Ruby smiled, “Not if you don’t notice it there in the first place.”

Belle studied Ruby’s face for the mocking that she usually saw when people joked about how she sometimes got lost in her books. She didn’t find it on the Sheriff’s face though. Belle inclined her head, “Thank you.”

Ruby opened the door and followed Belle in, “I— ah— also wondered if you had the second volume of Gotham Central. I think it’s called Half a Life?”

“Of course, would you like it in a nondescript paper bag?” Belle smiled as Ruby blushed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t make fun.”

Ruby shrugged as she took the book and the due date receipt. “S’okay.” She smirked, “Have a good day Belle.”

“You too Sheriff.”

Belle watched as Ruby left. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been standing there when Graham Humbert cleared his throat. Belle shook her head, “Ah— Graham— you have my orders.”

Graham looked down, “Looks like it. Sign here.” Graham handed over the clipboard and unloaded the boxes. Belle signed and handed it back. “Thanks.” And with that he was gone.

Belle stared out the front door, Ruby was talking to Graham. She shook her head again and focused on the boxes. “Back to work.”


	2. Every Tale Starts Somewhere

Emma Swan sighed and stared at the still slightly smoking birthday candle. Another year. Number 28. All of them alone.

She looked up as her doorbell rang. When she pulled it open she had to look down to see who was there. A brown haired boy, probably about 10 stood there. “Can I help you kid?”

“Are you Emma Swan?” Emma nodded, “My name is Henry Blanchard, and you’re my Mom.”

Emma stood totally still and utterly stunned.

oOOOOo

“Sheriff— why haven’t you found my son yet?”

Sheriff Ruby Lucas rolled her neck. It had been a long day that had started when she’d gotten up early to beat Belle to the library, and now it was nearly midnight and she was still awake looking for the Mayor’s son. “Everyone’s searching for him Mary Marg… Mayor Blanchard. Even Archie has Pongo out sniffing around.”

Mary Margaret shook her head, “I need you to find him Ruby.”

Ruby nodded, “Of course, of course, and he’s a smart kid. He’ll be okay.”

Mary Margaret looked over Ruby’s shoulder as she heard a car drive up. She frowned, “Who owns a yellow bug in town?”

Ruby turned as the car stopped in front of the Mayor’s house, “I may be the Sheriff, but that doesn’t mean I know what everybody drives.”

A young blonde woman stepped out of the driver’s side door. She came around to the passenger side door and opened the it for something.

Mary Margaret took a step forward, “Henry.”

But Ruby stopped her with a hand before she could go farther. “Let them come to us.”

Mary Margaret knelt down as Henry approached, “Henry—”

The ten year old brushed by Mary Margaret, “I found my real Mom.”

Mary Margaret stood and stared at the blonde, “Is this true?”

“Hell if… Uh, I guess?” She held up a hand with a sheepish look on her face, “Hi. I’m Emma Swan.”

Mary Margaret stared daggers at Emma for a long moment, then a neutral expression fell over her face, “Miss Swan.. May I call you Emma? Henry has most likely already told you my name and all about me.”

Emma shrugged, “Sure. Look, he showed up. I gave him orange juice, no pulp, and then I insisted we drive back here.”

Mary Margaret slowly nodded, “Of course. Come in. Let’s talk.”

“Ah, I should…”

“That wasn’t a suggestion Emma.”

Emma regarded Mary Margaret for a moment, “Alright, sure. Lead the way.”

Ruby gestured towards the house, “I’ll make sure Henry’s okay.” Ruby entered the house without a moment’s hesitation, and took the sweeping stairs two at a time.

Mary Margaret turned back to Emma, “Are you coming inside or will we let out all the heat in my house?”

“Uh— yeah— right behind you.”

oOOOOo

“You okay Henry?” Ruby sat down on the bed, and put an arm over Henry’s shoulders.

“Yeah— I just.” He looked up at Ruby. “She doesn’t care Aunt Ruby.”

Ruby made a pshaw sound, “You just sprung it on her about what, five or six hours ago. Give the woman a little time to get used to the idea of having a kid again.”

Henry shook his head, “Mom’ll scare her away before morning.”

Ruby gave Henry a squeeze. “That’s something to worry about tomorrow. Try and get some sleep after you spy on Mary Margaret and Emma okay?”

“Okay.” Henry smiled just a little.

oOOOOo

Emma made a face, “Whoa— what’s that?”

“Pear Cider.”

Emma put down the glass. “Thought they only made it in Apple. Got anything stronger?”

“I will get right to the point.” Mary Margaret stood in front of a roaring fire with her arms crossed over her chest. “You will leave at first light and go back to… wherever my son found you. Because he is my son, not yours. You signed papers that said that you no longer wanted him— I will hold you to those papers if need be.”

“That’s not—” Emma frowned, “It’s more complicated than that. And you know I didn’t go looking for him. He’s the one who ran away. He’s the one who found me.” She glanced around, “You seem like a good Mom so— yeah, I’ll leave in the morning. Good enough for you?”

“Ah—” Mary Margaret clearly didn’t expect that answer from Emma. “Yes, yes it is.” She paused, “Thank you. I— this entire situation has been unexpected.”

Emma stood, “No problem. I’ll go. Have a good night Mary Margaret.”

Emma left the house and made her way towards the sidewalk. When she got past the hedge she took out her phone. She waved it around like it was a candle. No bars at all.

The soft sound of a throat clearing came from almost right next to Emma, “Shit— you gave me a heart attack.”

The woman the voice belonged to slowly came out from the shadows into the street light. “I apologize. You’re looking for a hotel. Even if you could get reception in Storybrooke, there’s only one inn, and it’s full.”

“Full?” Emma glanced up and down the street, “Uh— why would it be full. This Storybrooke’s Comic Con weekend?”

The woman shook her head, “No. There was a fire at the docks. Approximately fifteen house boats burned.”

Emma looked sheepish, “Oh— I’m sorry, I made a joke and… I didn’t know.”

“If you need a room I can provide one free of charge.”

Emma took a step backwards and put her hands up, “Nah, I can just sleep in my car, I’ve done it before.”

The woman stared at Emma for a moment, “No, you misunderstand. It’s a small suite of rooms over my separated garage. It has its own entrance, it’s own door.”

Emma still frowned, “Why offer it to me?”

“You’re in need and I can provide help.”

Emma was silent for a few moments, then shrugged, “What the hell. Sure. So, how do we get to this place?”

The woman gestured to the next, smaller, house on the street, “We walk.”

“Ah— right. So— I’m Emma Swan. You?”

“Regina Mills.”

oOOOOo

“Hey Archie. Henry’s been found.”

Archie put hand over his heart, “Thank goodness.”

Ruby clapped Archie on the back, “Thanks for helping with the search.” She bent down and gave Pongo a scratch. “And thank you too Pongo buddy.”

Archie shook his head, “It wasn’t a problem Sheriff. Have a good night.” He and Pongo walked down Main Street.

Ruby turned and walked into Granny’s. It was empty, although Granny stood behind the counter as if she’d been waiting for her granddaughter, “You shouldn’t do that Ruby.”

Ruby slid into a stool at the counter, “Do what Granny?”

“Lead that poor boy on.”

Ruby took a long sip from the mug of coffee Granny had placed in front of her, “I’m not. I’ve told him we’re just friends and he’s not stupid. He got the message.”

Granny squinted at Ruby for a moment, then shook her head, “Whatever makes you happy.”

Ruby stood as she finished her coffee, “Not what comes next. Paperwork. Thanks for the coffee booster shot Granny.”

oOOOOo

Mary Margaret stood in the doorway to Henry’s room and watched as he breathed the slow breath of sleep. She shook her head and walked down the stairs and into her study. She picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory, “Sidney I need everything you can find on an Emma Swan. Yes, a good night to you too Sidney.”

Mary Margaret hung up and stared at the study door. “Who are you Emma Swan. I can feel that you’re connected to this town, but why can’t I remember you? I can remember everyone from the Enchanted Forest. And why did of my magical warnings went off when you crossed the town line?”

She opened the right desk drawer and pulled out a framed photo. “Even those no one else on Earth remembers.” She traced the cheek of the man in the photo, “Oh David.”

She held the photo to her chest and closed her eyes.


	3. Frozen Hearts

Emma sniffed the air, “Coffee?” She opened her eyes and was thrown for a moment, she wasn’t in her apartment. It all came back to Emma at once. The lonely birthday that was interrupted by the boy, and his grumpy mother. And then the beautiful and mysterious woman, Regina.

oOOOOo

Mary Margaret sat up with a start. She had a helluva crick in her neck. That’s what she got for sleeping at her desk again.

There was a knock on the study door. “Mom?”

Mary Margaret put away the photo and cleared her throat, “Come in Henry.”

Henry poked only his head in, “I’m going to school now.”

Mary Margaret glanced at the clock, “It’s a little early and we still haven’t talked about yesterday young man.”

Henry stared at the floor for a moment, then looked up again, “I’m sorry— I just— I had to find her, but I’m sorry.”

Mary Margaret stared at Henry for a moment, then stood and walked to him. She pulled him to her, engulfing him in a hug, “I love you Henry, but never, ever, do that again. I can’t lose ano…” she stumbled over her words, “a child… you.” She paused, “And if you ever pull anything like that again you will be grounded until the world ceases to exist.”

After a moment Henry hugged Mary Margaret back, then let go, “I’m gonna go, okay?”

Mary Margaret gave him a squeeze, a kiss on the head, and let go. “Don’t forget your lunch.”

oOOOOo

“Who knew Danny DeVito could sing right?”

Regina looked up, “His character does get quite the song.”

Emma put the mug in the sink and the thermos next to it. “Thank you.”

Regina glanced over, “You’re welcome. Would you like breakfast?”

Emma sighed, “No— I should get out of town before Mary Margaret sics the hot Sheriff on me.”

“Ruby’s bark is worse than her bite. And sometimes… Henry stops by on his way to school.”

Emma raised her eyebrows, “Sometimes?”

“Every day.” Both women looked over at Henry who stood in the doorway, “Regina makes the best muffins ever. Are you going to stay Emma?” He paused, “Please?”

Emma shook her head, “No— your Mom is the mayor kid.”

“No. You’re my Mom.”

Emma knelt down in front of Henry, “I was in foster care my whole childhood kid. Trust me when I say that if I had been in your situation…” Emma trailed off and shook her head, “Mayor Blanchard is your mother, not me. Got it?”

Henry stared at Emma for a long moment, then nodded, “Can I… I can still call you Emma though?”

Emma smiled, “’course kid. Now, I’m betting you should actually be getting to school right?”

“Will you still be in Storybrooke when school gets out?”

“I—” She paused, “Yeah— for now, yeah, I’ll be here.”

Henry threw his arms around Emma in a hug, then just as quickly let go and threw a wave at Regina, “Bye Emma, bye Regina.”

Emma stared at what she imagined was his after burner trail. “These have been the two weirdest day s of my life

“You’re staying?”

Emma looked sheepish, “Oh— I didn’t even… I’ll figure somewhere else to stay.”

Regina was silent for a moment, “Did you like the coffee?”

Emma looked a bit confused, but went with the non-sequitur, “Uh— yeah— yes. It was the best I’ve tasted in awhile.”

“I have the room here. If you want to stay it’s okay with me.” She didn’t let Emma answer, but kept speaking. “I need to get to work. Feel free to… use whatever you need.”

Emma spoke, “Thank you,” but it was to Regina’s back as the brunette left the house. Emma shook her head. “Alrighty then—” She glanced one way, then the other. “Where do you keep your washer and dryer.”

oOOOOo

“You’re going to be late Ruby.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “I’m my own boss Granny and,” she patted the gun on her hip, “I’m sorta always on duty.”

“You need a deputy Ruby.”

Ruby bristled, “I can do this job Granny, despite what you think of me.”

Granny held her hands up, “That’s not what I meant dear granddaughter. I meant that you deserve to have a life outside of keeping this town safe.”

Ruby shrugged, “I like helping people—.” She smiled, “and I have you, right Granny?”

Granny waved a towel at Ruby, “Go, go. Keep us all safe.”

Ruby gave a faux salute and turned on her heel. As she got to the bottom of the stairs her phone rang, “Sheriff Lucas.”

“Sheriff— This is Mayor Blanchard. I think there’s an intruder in Regina Mill’s house. Will you see to it?”

“Yes I… and she hung up.” Ruby stared down at the phone, “It’s a good thing I’m used to that.”

oOOOOo

“Miss Mills, are you okay?”

Regina looked up. One of the students, Paige, was standing in front of Regina’s desk, a worried look on her face.

“Yes Paige. I am well. Everyone put away your books. We’re done with spelling for today.”

All the kids looked at each other and quickly put away their spelling workbooks. Paige shifted from foot to foot, “Should I…?”

Regina shook her head and stood, “No. Everyone gather your coats, hats, and sundry and follow me.”

Henry caught up with Paige as they got to the door that led outside, “Where do you think we’re going?”

Paige shrugged, “No idea, but wherever it is, when we get back Miss Mills is going to be in so much trouble.”

oOOOOo

Ruby tilted her head to the side and unsnapped the top of her holster. “Hello.” She pushed open the door and crept down the main hall of Regina’s house.

She heard a noise coming from the first floor bathroom. She stopped in front of the door and paused. Then she drew her gun and burst through the door. She stumbled to a halt as the intruder, naked intruder, yelled, “What the fuck!”

Ruby quickly holstered her gun and backed out of the bathroom, “Sorry… sorry…” She retreated to the living room and stared out the side window at the Mayor’s house next door. She didn’t turn when she heard the other woman com into the living room, “I apologize. Mary Margaret… the Mayor called this in. Said there was an intruder in Regina’s house.”

“Regina let me stay in her guest room, garage apartment, whatever it is, last night.”

Ruby smiled just a little, “That’s who she is. Nicest person in Storybrooke. Most people just can’t get by her scars though.”

Emma joined Ruby at the window, “Yeah, well, no one can see ‘em, but I probably have at least twice the number that she has. Mine just happen to be on the inside.”

“Mmm…” Ruby glanced over at Emma and looked her up and down, “I can attest that you have no scars on the outside.”

Emma laughed as she shrugged on her red leather jacket. “I’ll go now.”

Ruby waved a hand at Emma, “Nah— if Regina knows you’re here, it’s not my place to kick you out, and— don’t let Mary Margaret scare you away. If you think he’s your son. Stay, get to know him some.”

“I— I’m not his mother, the mayor is. I gave up the right to get to know him when I signed the papers.”

Ruby was silent for a moment, “Be my deputy.”

Emma frowned, “Excuse me?”

Ruby turned towards Emma, “Last night… and the previous few months or year or… I want a life too. Be my deputy. Give me some time off.”

“Mary Margaret won’t like it.”

Ruby nodded, “I’ll deal with the mayor. So. Yes or no? Stay. Let Henry get to know you slowly and hopefully without angering Mary Margaret too much?”

“This is insane.” Emma was silent for a moment, “Yeah, okay, for awhile at least, yes.”

Ruby held out a hand and Emma shook it, “Welcome to the… force… Deputy Swan.”

oOOOOo

Regina stood in front of her class in the stables on the edge of town. Every one of them were totally confused. “Miss Mills— are we, um, going to learn about horses or something?”

Regina shook her head and moved over to a chest at one end of the stables, “No.” She took out a boom box. “There are pens, paper, colored pencils and such in here. I’m going to play a piece of music. I would like you to create whatever comes to you when you hear it.”

Paige raised her hand, “Miss Mills, anything?”

Regina nodded, “Yes.”

Henry raised his hand, “What if we can’t think of anything?”

Regina nodded, “That’s okay too.”

One of the other boys in class spoke up, his eyes wide, “Really?”

Regina nodded again, “Yes August. Really.”

oOOOOo

“This is becoming a habit Sheriff.”

Ruby glanced around, “This is a library right?”

Belle put a book back on the shelf with a self-deprecating smile, “It seems that Storybrooke is not a reading town. That leaves me as the one who uses most of these books.”

“What should I read?”

Belle frowned, “You want my suggestion for a book?”

Ruby smiled and handed Belle one of the Martha Grimes that she had been re-shelving, “Something that I’d like.” Ruby paused, “Something different.”

Belle looked up and down the shelf she stood in front of, “How about this?”

“Grimm’s Fairy Tales?”

Belle handed the book to Ruby, “They’re not the stories that are in the movies. And you can read each story in between calls.”

“I’ll give it a try. But right now I need to get back to the station. New Deputy to train.”

Belle led the way to the Circ Desk. “You finally convinced Dorothy to become your second?”

“Kansas? Nah— she loves her farm and cows too much. Emma Swan, the newcomer.”

Belle smirked, “Oh— her—”

“What— now, what are you?” Ruby trailed off and cleared her throat, “She wants to stay and try to get to know her son.”

Belle put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “I was kidding.”

Ruby blushed, “Ah- right.” She held up the book, “I’ll get this book back as soon as I can.”

Belle nodded, “Take your time, I doubt if anyone’s going to want it any time soon. And if you like them, we have a whole section of fables, fairy tales and legends from around the world too.”

“I’ll, yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” Ruby seemed to pounce on the door handle. Pushing it open. And she was back outside before Belle could respond.

oOOOOo

Emma stared down at the Deputy badge and shook her head.

“You keep shaking it like that, it’s gonna fall off. Bounce across the floor like a cantaloupe. And I’m gonna laugh and laugh.”

Emma hooked the badge back on her belt, “You’re much less hot now that I’ve gotten to know you.”

Ruby stared at Emma for a moment, then laughed, “You think you’re funny.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “Hey I’m funny. You’ve just been stuck in this town for so long that you don’t know funny anymore.”

Ruby nodded, “Actually, you’re probably right. So—”

Mary Margaret stormed into the station, “Tell me where my child is Emma.”

Emma shrugged, “No idea. He’s not at school?”

Mary Margaret continued into the room and stopped in front of the chair Emma sat in. She loomed over Emma. “I’m not kidding around. He is —MY— son. Where is he?”

Emma shook her head, “I don’t know Madam Mayor.”

Mary Margaret reached towards Emma, but Ruby pulled her backwards, “You’re looking for your son. We get that. Emma doesn’t have him, and she’s been with me most of the day.”

Mary Margaret took a step back and turned to look at Ruby, “With you?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Yeah, with me. Doing paperwork to become my new Deputy.”

Mary Margaret was silent for a moment, opened her mouth, then closed it and was silent again. Finally she spoke, “That’s an issue for another time.” She turned to Ruby. “I— I need to find my son.”

Emma stood. “I’m usually a bounty hunter. Finding people is kinda my thing.”

Mary Margaret looked Emma up and down, “Where do we start?”

Emma shook her head, “I start alone.”

“No.” Mary Margaret crossed her arms over her chest.

Emma did the same. “Do you want to find Henry or win some pissing match with a woman you don’t know?”

Mary Margaret was still for almost a minute, then turned to Ruby. “Are you sure she is trustworthy?”

“I am.” 

Mary Margaret stared at Ruby, “No. No. Ruby will stay here. And I will go with you.”

Emma stared at Mary Margaret for a long moment, then sighed, “Don’t get in the way Mayor Blanchard.”

oOOOOo

After she’d given the assignment she’d sat down on an overturned bucket at one of the doors to the stables and stared outside. She’d gotten lost in thought and the long piece had gone by in the blink of an eye. It was Henry who put a hand on Regina’s arm and brought her back to the real world.

“We’re done Regi— Miss Mills. Um, what now?”

She clapped him on the shoulder, “Now if you want to, you may share your art with the class.”

Henry looked worried, “But we don’t have to?”

Regina ruffled Henry’s hair, “No—” she looked up, “who would like to go first?”

“Get away from my son.”

All the kids jumped at Mary Margaret’s raised voice. “Madam Mayor, I decided that my students needed a field trip.”

“You decided? YOU decided?” Mary Margaret stood nose to nose with Regina. “You’re fired.”

The only one in the stable who wasn’t looking on in stunned silence was Henry, “No— you can’t do that. We’re not hurt and, and…”

Mary Margaret held a hand up, “This isn’t about you, or any of your friends Henry. It’s about obeying the rules.” Mary Margaret looked Regina up and down. “No one is above the rules.”

Regina frowned for a moment, then bowed her head, “I apologize for not getting permission for this field trip.” She looked up, “and for making you and the other parents worry.”

Mary Margaret stared at Regina for a minute, then nodded and turned to the kids. “Henry, all of you, come with me. Your parents will be at the school to take you home.”

The kids all stood and started shuffling towards the stable doors, their projects in their hands. Henry was the last out. As he got near Regina he tripped. Regina caught him and he smiled, “Thank you Miss Mills.”

Before she could respond Mary Margaret spoke, “Henry.”

Emma fiddled with her badge, letting everyone leave. “Regina, I’m sorry. I had to help find him— I— She—”

Regina held a hand up, “I understand. She is the Mayor.”

Emma frowned, “What will you do now?”

“I— I’m not sure. Perhaps Ruby still needs a Deputy.”

“No— she,” Emma paused, then chuckled, “Was that a joke? Well, the joke’s on you. I think you’d look good in uniform.”

“You do know that Sandy Brown is not exactly a fashionable color.”

Emma smiled, “Still.” Emma gestured to the papers in Regina’s hand, “What did Henry pass you?”

Regina looked down, “I don’t know.” She opened the three pieces of paper. She read the title, “’Mae and Grei’ by Henry Blanchard Swan.”

Emma winced, “I’m glad the Mayor didn’t see that.”

“Mary Margaret would never hurt Henry. Us perhaps, but never him.”

“I guess that’s good?” Emma paused, “What’s it say?” Emma came around so she stood shoulder to shoulder with Regina, “Oh— is it okay if I read it too?”

Regina was still for a moment, nodded, and looked back to the paper.

oOOOOo

_Once upon a time there lived a beautiful woman. She lived in the woods. The animals all liked her, and she liked them. She had long golden hair that even the sun would be jealous of, and her eyes were a color that nothing on or above earth could ever hope to be._

_She wasn’t just beautiful on the outside though. Her insides were beautiful too. She loved everyone and they loved her._

_Her name was Mae._

_She lived alone in the woods that she loved._

_That is until one day a woman who was her opposite in so many ways dropped out of a tree onto her._

_Mae was surprised, and a little bruised, but okay._

_The woman had long dark hair that seemed to shine like the smoothest dark stone, and her eyes seemed so deep that the mysteries of the universe were probably buried in them._

_The woman rolled off of Mae and stood, offering a helping hand up while she declared, “I’m Grei.”_

_“Mae. Where did you come from?”_

_Grei turned and looked towards where, if you kept walking for a day or so, you’d get to the village and the palace. “The Queen threw me from the palace.”_

_Mae gasped, “All that way? How are you alive Grei?”_

_Grei smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief, “I have magic.”_

_Mae studied Grei for a moment, “Would you like to come in and have some tea? It must be quite exhausting getting tossed all that way, magic or no magic.”_

_“I’d love to. Although I have one very important question for you first. Do you have apple pie to go with it?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_***_

_“So Queen Marga Ray tossed you here? Did she have a reason?”_

_Grei looked down at her empty plate, “That was good apple pie. It tasted like you made it yourself.”_

_“Ah— I did. You won’t answer my question?”_

_Grei was silent for another moment, “There are many Queens and Kings in our world. And they all have one thing in common. They all posses magical power. Queen Marga Ray does not. I am… was… her magic.” Grei paused, “She was the performer, I the wand. Today I decided that I would no longer be her wand.”_

_Mae reached across the table and put her hand Grei’s, “She asked you to kill someone.”_

_Grei looked up, “How did you know?”_

_Mae lowered her gaze, “It’s my gift.” When Grei said nothing in return Mae looked up, “I can tell what’s in people’s hearts. You, you have done many bad things on Marga Ray’s orders, but never that.”_

_Grei stood, “I should go. I shouldn’t put you in danger.”_

_Mae popped up as if shot from a cannon, “No, stay, please.” Mae looked towards the door, “A walk in the woods. Amongst the trees, plants, and animals. That’s what we need.”_

_“I don’t…” Grei found herself being pulled towards the door, “…really do nature. Small animals tend to hiss and run from me.”_

_The only response Mae gave was a laugh, “Then I’ll protect you.” And with that they moved out of the clearing in front of Mae’s house and plunged into the forest. At first it looked like one dark bunch of sameness with light filtering through here and there. But soon their eyes adjusted and just in time to see a chipmunk scurry across their trail._

_As they walked on the animals seemed to get used to them. Robins hopped in their rocking way around at the edges of the trail, while squirrels jumped from branch to branch, the Cardinals, and Blue Jays, and Chickadees sang their happy songs (and the interloper English Sparrows squawked away)._

_They came to a clearing and Mae gasped, looking up, “Amazing.”_

_Grei looked up too, and without thinking about it, put a hand to her chest, “It’s beautiful.”_

_“Have you ever seen an Eagle in flight?”_

_Grei didn’t answer, instead she stood, transfixed. The Eagle swooped and turned, then let itself be carried upon the current and started its airborne dance again. “It’s— it’s so,” she cleared her throat, “Majestic.”_

_Mae laughed, let go of Grei’s hand, and dashed into the clearing, “Let’s catch him.”_

_Grei stared at Mae’s back for a second, then smiled and took off after her. “We’ll never catch her, but I’ll catch you.”_

_Mae ran this way and that, cutting through the tall grasses and wildflowers. Then with an oomph she found herself face down in the dirt. She rolled onto her back and found herself nose to nose with Grei. She ran a hand along Grei’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.”_

_Grei tried to get off of Mae, but the blonde held her there. Grei looked away, “I’m not. It’s magic.”_

_Mae smiled, “Who says I was was talking about your physical beauty.” Mae paused, “show me please?”_

_Grei closed her eyes and waved a hand. The glamour she used fell away. Mae didn’t speak and neither of them moved._

_Finally Grei couldn’t help it, she had to open her eyes. She had to know if Mae would look at her the way everyone else did. She opened them. Mae’s gaze was the same it had been a moment ago. She brought her hand to Grei’s cheek again, “You are beautiful.”_

_Mae stretched up as Grei lowered herself. But before their lips could meet Grei tumbled off of Mae to one side._

_“Heavens.” Grei threw her arms around Mae and her hand up, creating a protective bubble. Mae shook her head as the sea of white and brown fur flowed around them. “That’s a lot of bunnies.”_

_Grei sighed, “Lenz. My older sister. Apparently Queen Marga Ray already has another sorceress. Lenz has a… unique sense of humor.”_

_“You’re afraid of bunnies?”_

_“I am.”_

_Mae stared at Grei for a moment, then laughed and laughed._

_Mae stopped laughing at the same time that the bunnies finally all passed them by._

_Grei let down the bubble, stood, and helped Mae up as well. “That just the start, there’ll be something else.”_

_Mae sniffed the air, “No-no-no-no… It’s fire. Run.” She grabbed Grei’s hand again and they were off and running back towards Mae’s house. Still the fire was gaining on them. Mae tripped, but Grei managed to catch her around the waist and pull her along until she could get her feet back under her._

_They stumbled to a halt in the clearing in front of Mae’s house. Mae stared down at the grass that would carry the fire and would destroy all she had._

_“I can stop it.. Or,” Mae stared at Grei, “or I can try. If…”_

_Mae gripped both of Grei’s hands in hers, “Yes please Grei.”_

_“I need room, and calm.”_

_Mae moved back a few steps as Grei sat down on the ground. She tried to be calm, but her eyes kept going to the fire as it got closer and closer. Eating the tall Oaks and Maples as if they were kindling._

_Grei hurfed out a breath, “I can’t— it’s too…”_

_Mae opened her mouth to give her new friend reassurance. Instead the simply melody and half remembered words came out,_  
“'Tis the gift to be simple,   
'tis the gift to be free  
'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,  
And when we find ourselves in the place just right,  
'Twill be in the valley of love and delight.  
When true simplicity is gained,  
To bow and to bend we shan't be ashamed,  
To turn, turn will be our delight,  
Till by turning, turning we come 'round right.” 

_Mae looked up as she sang the last lines for the second time. The fire was retreating, but not gone. She took a breath to start again, but a male voice started first. She harmonized above his singing. She looked over. It was a tall man with short blond hair. He wore a suit of armor and only stopped Walking when he stood next to Mae._

_He put his hand on her shoulder and there was a whoosh of air and the fire was entirely gone._

_Grei stood and turned, “You?”_

_Mae shifted her focus from the man to Grei, “You know him?”_

_Grei came to a stop in front of him and then stunned Mae by bowing to him, “You bow instead of curtseying?”_

_Grei raised an eyebrow, “Doing magic sometimes requires a mess. Only pants, not gorgeous dresses will do for that.”_

_He inclined his head, “Not to mention it’s not nice to look more beautiful than the Queen.”_

_Mae still stared at the man, “Grei bowed to you. You are… King Vadid? Lost and thought dead?”_

_“I am. And your name?”_

_“I— I’m your daughter Mae.”_

_“Mae?” Mae nodded and Vadid engulfed Mae in a hug and with a tug pulled a slightly uncomfortable Grei in as well._

_“Well isn’t this touching.”_

_All three looked up. There stood Lenz in all her redheaded glory and Queen Marga Ray next to her._

_Vadid’s eyes lit up, “My love.”_

_Marga Ray opened and closed her mouth in surprise._

_Lenz paid no attention to the stunned husband and wife, but approached her sister, “You put out my fire.”_

_Grei nodded slowly, “Yes.”_

_Lenz stepped into Grei’s personal space and after a moment rested her forehead against her younger sister’s. “Good.” A smirk came to her lips. “Did the bunnies scare you?”_

_Grei took a step back and whacked Lenz on the shoulder. “You are truly evil sister.”_

_Lenz studied Mae. Neither Grei or Mae had let go of the other even as King Vadid moved away and was now kssing the Queen in the middle of the yard. “And who is this beautiful young woman?”_

_“Mae— ah—” Grei glanced over, “I guess it’s Princess Mae now.”_

_Mae shook her head, “No— never,” she met Grei’s eyes and smiled, “Never.”_

_Lenz rolled her eyes, “Will you kiss my sister already? I’ll take care of her parents.” Lenz pointed at Grei, “And you— you owe me the whole story.” She waved her hand and she and the still kissing King and Queen all disappeared._

_Mae draped her arms over Grei’s shoulders, they were nearly the same height. “So?”_

_“So?”_

_“Shall I kiss you?”_

_Grei smiled, “Yes— yes you shall, and you should. Isn’t that how most fairy tales end?”_

_“No. Usually there’s much more death and destruction. Hot iron shoes and that sort of thing.”_

_“Not today my love. Not today.”_

_They kissed._

oOOOOo

The two women stood still in the stable. “Vadid? Lenz?”

Regina was silent for a moment, “I’m unsure who Lenz is, but if everyone in Henry’s story is analogous to someone in the real world. You’re Mae, I’m Grei, etc., I would guess that King Vadid is David Blanchard. He and the mayor were married for a short while. But, he’s missing. Most people in town are pretty sure that he’s dead, and that he died many years before Mary Margaret adopted Henry.” Regina paused, “But I don’t think that she has ever told him about David.”

“Maybe he found something in Mary Margaret’s stuff.”

They both fell silent again. Regina broke the silence, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Emma looked confused. “You didn’t make him write the story.” Emma smiled, “And he’s right, you are beautiful.”

Regina blushed, “Uh, no, not that. I’m sorry for worrying you about Henry.”

“So we’re not going to talk about the fact that Henry’s story was basically genre romance staring us?”

Regina didn’t miss a beat, “We’re not.”

“Alrighty then. Uh, and I wasn’t you know. Worried about Henry. He seems like a smart kid, and Mary Margaret said that you were his teacher so I was pretty sure that he was safe somewhere.”

Regina stared at Emma for a long minute, “That makes no sense. You do not know me, who I am, what I am capable of.” Regina shook her head and stared down at the ground, “I shouldn’t have taken them on a field trip without telling the Mayor.”

“Screw her.” Regina’s head snapped up, “What. Tell me you weren’t internally screaming that when she was dressing you down? From what I’ve seen of you, and what I’ve seen of her… she likes screwing with you. I bet that she’ll even rehire you after a bit.”

Regina glanced the way that Mary Margaret and the children had left. “No, not this time. Something… something has changed.”

oOOOOo

“Something has changed.”

“Changed Mama?”

Zelena glanced over at her daughter. The young woman of twenty-eight years or so looked nothing like Zelena. Instead of red she had dark hair and instead of white skin that could burn on a cloudy day she had a darker complexion.

Zelena stood from the table, causing the papers that had been on it to fall to the floor. “Yes. Yes. Lily, get your mother.”


	4. Princess in Disguise

Dorothy slipped onto the stool next to Ruby. “So, have you won the newcomer’s heart yet Rubes?”

Ruby shook her head, “Nope. Did give her a job though.”

“You convinced her to become your Deputy?” Dorothy laughed, “Yeah, that was probably harder than getting her into bed. So then…”

“Nope.” Ruby cut Dorothy off.

Dorothy swiveled to face Ruby, “What do you mean nope?”

Ruby stood and finished off her coffee, “I mean that there are other factors in play, so, back off Dor.”

Dorothy studied Ruby for a second, then shrugged, “You’re the Sheriff, Sheriff.”

A scream came from outside and Ruby was off like a shot. She didn’t slow as she tackled Mr. Gold to the ground. She didn’t stay on top of him for long, scrambling to her feet and going to Belle’s side.

“Belle, are you alright?” Belle gave a single nod of her head, but didn’t look alright. Ruby gripped her shoulder radio, “Ruby to Emma. Where the hell are you? I need you in front of Granny’s right—” She trailed off as she heard an echo of her voice, “Ah, there you are. Take Mr. Gold to our cell.”

Gold had gotten his breath back and was rambling about coming all the way from the forest to find the son he lost down a hole. And how only Belle could help him find that son. That they were true love. That she loved him, she would always love him.

Emma ignored it, “C’mon Don Juan. Maybe your son’s at the station.” Gold stared up, silent, at Emma for a moment, then resumed his word soup.

Ruby put a hand on Belle’s shoulder and led her back to the sidewalk. “Are you really okay?”

Belle took a deep breath and nodded, “I am. Go, go— my guess is that you haven’t told Emma where all the paper for the paperwork is yet.” Ruby smiled a little. “I’ll be okay. I have a story time this morning, so, I have to go too.”

Ruby stared at Belle for another long moment, then nodded, “Okay. Call me if you need anything. Anything okay?”

“Of course.” And then she was off, striding towards the library.

“Ruby and Bel—” Dorothy didn’t get to continue as Ruby’s hand covered her mouth.

“Don’t start. Go… hoe your peas or whatever you do out there.” Ruby let go.

Dorothy scrunched her nose. “You start using Rogaine on your hand or something?”

Ruby looked down and jerked a little. For a brief second she could have sworn that the back of her hand was covered in fur. She felt it with her other hand. It felt and looked like skin again. “Funny Dorothy, now some of us have jobs to get to.”

Dorothy rolled her eyes as Ruby jogged across the street.

oOOOOo

Maleficent jogged into the room, followed closely by a redheaded woman. “What’s wrong Zelena?”

Zelena had her hands up in the air and it was Lily who answered, “Mama thinks that ‘something is wrong’.

Zelena lowered her hands, “Actually I said changed. Something has changed. We need to get to the Land without Magic. To Storybrooke Maine.”

The young redhead spoke up, “Where Snow White sent everyone? Where Aunt Regina is? Why now? What are you going to do? What’s changed? Wha—”

Lily whacked the young woman on the back, “You were starting to ramble little sis.”

The woman made a face at Lily, “I am only two years younger than you oh ancient one, and they are all valid questions.”

Zelena inclined her head, “They are valid questions Martha.”

Martha preened, “See poopy head?”

Maleficent had put her hand over her eyes about a minute before, her shoulders shaking with laughter. “Girls. Girls.”

Lily shook her head, “I have a question too. One that isn’t so… Is it even possible to get to Storybrooke?” She paused, “And should we? We have a great life here. Mom is a good Queen, you’re happy I think Mama.” Zelena nodded, “—so why?”

“My sister needs me.”

“So? What has Regina ever done for you? She takes, takes, takes, and never gives back.”

Martha cut in, “Don’t be stupid. They’re sisters. What, you wouldn’t help me if I was in trouble?”

“Of course I would help you Marty, but, we live together, see each other everyday…”

“Oh, so if I get married it’s, so long, farewell?”

Lily snorted a laugh, “Oh yeah. Like you’re ever gonna settle down.”

“At least I’m not.”

Maleficent interrupted again, “Girls. Behave.” Both young women fell silent as Maleficent turned to Zelena, “What’s the plan then?”

“The ship.”

Maleficent winced, “Not the shoes? Do they still work?”

“They worked well enough when I saved you with them. But I don’t want to be stuck in the Land without Magic with only them to get back here.”

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, “Oh, that’s the story we’re going with, you saved me? Not that I pulled those shoes and your pretty self out of the fire quite literally?”

“Mmm… no, I believe I will go with my version, and—”

“Moms.” Lily and Martha spoke in stereo.

Both Maleficent and Zelena looked to the girls. “But, back to the topic. I’m not going.”

“Lily.”

Zelena put a hand on Maleficent’s shoulder, “No, no, it’s okay. Lily can stay here and run the Kingdom.”

“What?” Lily looked alarmed, “No, no, that’s not what I meant.” She looked towards Maleficent, “Tell her Mom, I mean, I’m not even really her daughter, and, and…”

Zelena interrupted Lily, “You are my daughter, even if not by birth, and more importantly, I trust you.” Zelena paused, “Please.”

“You never say please.” Lily stared at Zelena for so long that Zelena was sure that Lily was going to refuse again. Finally Lily let out a long breath, “Fine, fine. Two conditions. One, you make some trans-realm communication doohickey and two, LJ helps me.”

“No.”

“Yes, either you let Lancelot Jr, my fiancee, help me, or I don’t do it. He’s gonna be a Prince soon whether you and his father like it or not.”

It was Maleficent’s turn to comfort, she put an arm around Zelena, “You know he’s not a bad kid Zelena.” Lily glared at Maleficent, “Bad adult.”

Zelena hurfed a couple of times before she finally nodded, “Okay. I can agree to those conditions.”

Martha did a little dance, “I get to go see the twentieth century live and in person and meet Regina, and Ruby, and Henry, and…”

Maleficent shook her head as Martha continued, “I think when we get back we’re going to need to restrict her portal viewing.” She she didn’t get a response from Zelena she turned to face her. “Don’t you want to see Regina my love?”

“Ah, it’s the twenty-first century. And, I do want to see Regina. But, she won’t remember me. She’s different in the cursed world. She’s… she’s a shell of herself.”

Maleficent kissed the side of Zelena’s head, “We’ve all changed in the last twenty eight years. So, we’ll go save her, save the world, and she’ll remember herself.”

Zelena kissed Maleficent, then took a step back. “I need to prepare. This is going to take a lot of energy to break the barrier, ship or no ship.”

oOOOOo

“Oh--” Emma put a hand to her heart. Regina sat at one of the desks in the Sheriff’s station, piles of paper all around her. Emma maneuvered the finally quiet Gold into the cell and locked it.

She twirled the key as she stood in front of the desk Regina was using, “Paperwork?”

Regina shook her head, “There was no filing system to speak of, and I have some time to spare. So I’m remedying the situation. Creating a better filing system.”

“Filing system?”

Regina shook her head, “Not by date, or last name, or-- I don’t know what Ruby was thinking when it came to filing these reports.”

Emma sat on the edge of the desk, “Are you going to upgrade the computers too. Windows 95 is a little… out of date.”

Regina had to crane her head to meet Emma’s gaze, “I was not planning to. Just the paper. What is Windows up to now?”

“Um… 7 I think.” Emma paused, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Emma put a hand on Regina’s arm, “You don’t have to lie to me. You look pale.”

“How do you know I’m lying?”

Emma smirked, “It’s my super power.”

“I--” Regina stopped speaking as Ruby came into the station.

“Ah, good. You have him in the cell. What the hell are you thinking Gold?”

“Wolves shouldn’t swear, wolves shouldn’t swear. Take me to my son, take me to my Belle. Take me to my SON!”

Emma groaned, “He was quiet until you swooped in Rubes.”

Ruby stared at Gold for so long that the man actually fell silent again. “Yeah, well, before he’s just been Storybrooke’s loony toon. Now he’s progressed to assaulting Belle, and no one touches Belle French.”

Gold jumped from the bench and gripped the bars, yanking and yanking. “My Belle, my Belle, my Belle.”

Ruby started to respond, but the phone rang. “Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department.” She fell silent for a minute, then pinched the bridge of her nose. “No, that’s okay Archie. Really. It’s what I’m here for. Stay put just in case he comes home and I’ll put out the call for searchers.”

Ruby hung up the phone with a sigh.

Regina spoke, “Pongo?”

Ruby nodded, “Pongo, yeah, Archie is too lenient with that dog. C’mon Emma, you’re supposed to be the great finder right?”

Emma glanced at Gold, “Ah, of people.”

Ruby waved at her, “Pongo has more smarts than a lot of the citizens of Storybrooke. Regina, would you mind keeping an eye on Gold until I can get Granny or Dorothy to get over here?”

Regina inclined her head, “Of course.” Emma glanced between Ruby, Gold, and Regina. “I’ll bring you something to eat when we’re done.”

“You don’t have to.”

Emma smiled, “Yeah, I know.”

“I like…”

Emma cut Regina off with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “Oh, I think I know what you like.”

Regina blushed and Ruby shook her head. “Get the lead out Deputy, let me show you the most glamorous part of Sheriffing.”

Emma laughed and followed Ruby out the door.

The station descended into silence, the only sound that of papers moving to and fro.”

“I know your story Regina Mills.”

Regina didn’t look up at Gold, “Everyone knows my story Mr. Gold.”

Gold laughed, “If you guess my real name I’ll tell you my real story. Then together we can make this town right again. Me, with my love, and my son. You, in charge.”

Regina sighed, “Take a nap Mr. Gold. You don’t have a son, and Belle is not in love with you.”

“You could have it all. Henry and a true love of your own and…”

Regina stood, whirled, and threw her hand out, “Be silent.”

Gold tried to say something, but all that happened was his mouth moved. No sound came out. His eyes got large. Then he clapped his hands together and gestured that Regina should come closer.

She didn’t. She sat back down and stared at the hand she’d flung out. She also touched her scar. It was burning.

Gold kept trying to get Regina’s attention, but she ignored him. She took a couple of slow deep breaths, then continued rearranging files.

oOOOOo

Zelena shuddered and Maleficent was to her side in a moment, “Are you okay?”

Zelena nodded, “I think my sister just used magic.”

“We can go ourselves, just the three of us. We don’t need the rest of them.”

Zelena shook her head, “No. It won’t be enough.”

Maleficent rested her chin on Zelena’s shoulder, “What aren’t you telling me love?”

Zelena was silent for a moment, “My mother. I think— I think that she has or will feel the change too. She had so many plans for Regina.. And… and never got to set them in motion.” Zelena put a hand to her heart, “But… perhaps you’re right. Speed may be better than numbers this time. Martha…”

Martha appeared to pop out of nowhere. “Yep. We’re going right to Storybrooke.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, “Eavesdropping is not very lady like.”

“Yep,” Martha shrugged, “Not really gentlemanly either. Sorta not something any person should do. So… am I right? I should go tell someone to change course?”

Maleficent sighed, “Yes please.” She waited until their daughter left before she continued, “It’s okay Zelena. We’ll get there in time. You’ll save your sister again.”

Zelena sighed and closed her eyes, “I hope so. The first time I may have saved her life, but I was too late to save her heart.”

oOOOOo

_Zelena watched as Cora pulled the heart from Daniel and crushed it to dust. She had nothing left. Saving Mal and the trip to the Enchanted Forest realm had left her nearly powerless._

_She closed her eyes as she listened to Cora go on and on. She might not be able to bring Regina back to Oz, but she had other skills than magic. She could make sure that Regina was safe in this realm. It would just take some planning._

oOOOOo

Zelena was brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of Martha throwing up over the side of the ship. It looked as though the latest anti-nausea spell hadn’t worked for very long after all. Zelena shook her head, “I have never seen someone with such bad seasickness throwing up one minute and smiling the next.”

Maleficent laughed, “I do wonder how she happened from the loins of two curmudgeons like us.”

Zelena pulled her closer, “Would you like me to show you in our cabin?”

Maleficent laughed, then kissed Zelena, “Not tonight love.”

They both looked up as a gagging sound came from right next to them, “If you’re done grossing out your daughter I can tell you that we’ve changed course. Now, do we have a plan?”

“Defeat Cora.”

Martha narrowed her eyes, “Usually plans are more…” She stopped mid sentence and raced over to the side of the ship.

“What on earth does she have left?”

oOOOOo

“She did a header? Seriously?” Emma laughed at something Granny had said, “That’s hilarious.”

Emma looked up as they entered the room. She raised a large bag of food that seemed to have developed a grease stain at the bottom. “I have dinner, and your relief.”

“You found Pongo?”

Emma smirked, “I did. Ruby was stunned. She’s usually the only one who can. C’mon. None of that paper will disappear before tomorrow. Promise.”

Regina looked as though she’d disagree, but instead she nodded and stood. “Thank you Granny.”

Granny gave Regina a pat on the shoulder, “Go, have fun, I’ll deal with the creep.”

Emma put an arm through Regina’s, and Regina looked down. Emma took a step back. “Oh— I’m sorry. I just…”

Regina shook her head and took Emma’s hand in her own, folding her arm over it again, “You simply surprised me. Where will we go?”

“I saw some benches by the harbor.”

Regina nodded, “That is one of my favorite views.”

oOOOOo

Ruby opened the door to the library with a frown. It was way past closing time and Ruby knew that Belle cared too much about the books and stuff. She’d have never left the door open unless she was still inside. “Belle? Belle?”

Ruby was about to leave when she heard movement behind the Circ Desk. She peered around it. Belle sat curled in a ball, her arms around her knees, quiet sobs coming from her.

Ruby didn’t say a word. She slipped in behind Belle and put her arms around her. Belle turned into Ruby’s body and the sobs seemed to increase.

They sat there like that for a few minutes. Slowly Belle’s breathing evened and she looked up at Ruby. “Oh—”

Ruby looked down, “What?” Belle didn’t answer, simply kept looking up at Ruby, “What’s wrong Belle?”

Belle smiled, “You’re amazing Ruby. I don’t think that anyone in town has ever, that I’ve ever said thank you for everything that you do for me. That you do for us.”

“It’s my…”

Belle put two fingers on Ruby’s lips, “No. No. Let’s just sit here okay. I know it won’t stay that way, but right now everything is perfect.”

Ruby frowned, “Are you sure you won’t tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Something finally makes sense. And I’ll explain… later. I promise.” She lay her head back down against Ruby’s chest.


	5. Bella Notte

“It’s a beautiful night.”

“The chill of Fall has arrived.”

Emma stood, took off her jacket and dropped it around Regina’s shoulders. “There you go—”

Regina looked up, “I didn’t mean…”

Emma chuckled as she sat down next to Regina and picked back up her food. “You don’t ask for much do you.”

Regina nodded, “I had a fiancee once. He was injured in a— he was injured I think…” She shook her head, “I asked for his life.” She paused, “I was young.”

“I’m sorry.” Emma put a hand on Regina’s arm, “Hey, I’m perfectly happy to take back my jacket and let you freeze. But, one of my foster father’s told me if a girl is shivering that I’m required to offer her my jacket or coat.”

“You’re a lesbian?”

Emma shrugged, “I’m undecided.”

“That’s generally a political description.”

Emma laughed, “I guess it is. Everybody else can call me whatever they want. I’m gonna go with undecided until I find someone to decide with. How about you? Got your eye on anyone in town? Maybe the Widow?”

Regina physically moved back from Emma a little bit, “How old do you believe I am Emma Swan?”

Emma smirked, “Just seeing if you’re listening. So, do you want me to take it back?” Regina studied Emma with a look that Emma couldn’t puzzle out. “I’m kidding Gina—” Regina frowned, “Okay, not Gina. How about Reggie.” Regina made a face with even more distaste and Emma laughed, “Okay. Regina it is then. It does suit you. You’re more beautiful than a Queen.”

Regina’s hand strayed towards her scar, but Emma caught it before it could get there. “Emma.”

“Nope. When I flirt I don’t flirt halfway.”

Regina frowned, “What does that actually mean?”

Emma cupped Regina’s cheek, “I mean what I say and I say what I mean. It means that you’re beautiful, and I know that with everything that’s going on with Henry, and me, the last thing I should do is get involved with someone, and yet… I don’t care.” Emma let her hand drop, “Does the scar have a story too?”

Regina slowly nodded, “I don’t think…”

Emma cut Regina off, “No-no, it’s okay, I didn’t mean that you had to tell me right now. I just wondered.”

“No,” Regina shook her head, “No I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m not good at this.”

“Talking?” Emma smiled to try and take the sting out of her question.

Regina stood and walked to the railing, “No, yes. Life, talking, flirting.”

Emma joined her, “Nobody really is. We’re all just stumbling around like idiots in over-sized shoes.”

“Clowns?”

“Or bowlers.”

Regina smiled and Emma put the back of her hand to her forehead. “It happened. I didn’t think it could happen, and it happened. A smile.”

Regina sighed, “Emma, sarcasm doesn’t become you.”

Emma smiled back, “Nah, everything becomes me, right?”

Regina shook her head, “I just…”

Emma hovered her arm over Regina’s shoulders, and when Regina nodded, lowered it, pulling the two of them closer together. “I get it. Life mostly sucks. We have two different ways of dealing with that. You’re serious about it. I’m the opposite. Laughing or crying right?” Emma paused, “Hey, the kid likes you, right? And kids don’t usually lie about that sorta stuff.”

Regina nodded. “I suppose if he didn’t like me he’d tell me, yes.”

Emma shivered and looked out towards the harbor. “Did you feel that?”

Regina squinted out at the horizon as well, “Is that a ship? I don’t think I—” Regina made a noise in the back of her throat as she put both hands to her head, “Ahhh… ahhh…”

Emma held her upright, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Regina groaned, “I don’t know, it hurts, it hurts.”

Emma started to walk Regina back towards the town, “We’re going to the hospital.”

Regina tried to stop their movement, but she could barely stand, “No.”

“Yes, damn straight yes. You’re not having a stroke, or… or whatever the hell’s happening on my wa— oh great,” Emma grunted as she lifted Regina into her arms, “she passed out.”

oOOOOo

“Get down off the bow this instant young lady.”

Martha smirked as she clambered back onto the deck, “I wasn’t going to fall in. I thought I saw land is all.”

Maleficent shook her head, “Not yet. It’ll be a bit before we get there still.”

“And what if Cora gets there before we do?”

Maleficent looked out towards where the sun was just going down, “From Zelena’s stories. That would not be a good thing.”

oOOOOo

“So, what’s our first step now that we can see Storybrooke?”

“You manage to get us into a secluded port without killing us.”

The man with a hook for a hand bristled, “You wanted us to get here ‘with all due haste’. That meant an uncomfortable journey. Hey, is it my fault our seas were stormy?”

His companion, an older woman with quite the noble bearing was silent for a moment, then spoke, “Yes.”


	6. Was the Princess You?

“It figures it would be you.”

Emma looked up from the magazine she’d been staring at. “Oh, did your, ‘I’m not involved but I’m going to stick my nose in other people’s business’ alarm go off?”

“No.” Mary Margaret crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m Regina’s emergency contact. What’s your excuse?”

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back down at the magazine. After a moment she turned it right side up. “I brought her in.”

“Oh-”

“Yeah, oh. Jonah’s still looking at her I think.”

Mary Margaret frowned, “Jonah?”

“The Doc. Dr… ah, Jonah?”

Mary Margaret was silent for a moment, “Oh— Doctor Whale.” She paused for only a second, “You can go now.”

Emma glanced up again, “Yeah. No.”

“Excuse me?”

Emma shrugged and went back to the magazine. “I have no control over Henry. You’re his mother and I have no rights. But, you’re no more related to Regina than I am. So, I’m gonna keep my ass right here until Jonah…”

“Dr. Whale.”

“Whatever, I’m not moving until the Doc comes out and tells us Regina’s okay.”

Mary Margaret let out a long slow breath, “Miss Swan, Emma— I don’t want to be your enemy.”

“Okay.”

Mary Margaret gestured to the chair next to Emma, “May I sit?”

Emma shrugged again, “Free country.” Mary Margaret studied Emma as the blonde pretended to read the magazine again. Finally Emma sighed and looked over, “If you wanna ravish me, just get it over with.”

“R-ravish?”

“Kiss, woman handle, canoodle?”

Mary Margaret quickly shook her head, “No, no— not that there’s anything wrong with that, but, no.”

Emma laughed, “Total politician answer.”

Mary Margaret bristled, “Didn’t your mother teach you not to be rude?”

Another shrug, “Never had one. Orphaned on the side of the road.”

“Oh— I’m sorry.”

Emma was silent for a moment, “What do you have to be sorry about? Did you do it?”

An uncomfortable silence invaded the waiting room for a moment, before Mary Margaret forced a chuckle, “I may have a son, but from appearances you and I seem to be around the same age.”

Emma stared at Mary Margaret for a moment, then shook her head, “Even when you’re trying to be nice, you’re mean.”

“I— I actually wasn’t.”

Doctor Whale interrupted Mary Margaret and addressed her. “Regina will be fine.” He paused, “But I’d like to keep her overnight for observation.”

“Why?”

Doctor Whale turned, “Excuse me?”

“You’re worried about something with her head right? Observation. Well, I’m staying with her, so give me some sort of list of what to watch out for and I’ll make sure she stays okay.”

Doctor Whale and Mary Margaret stood there for a moment, “I don’t know if—”

A voice came from behind them, “Doctor Fra… Doctor Whale, I’m fine, and if you will not release me then I will sign out AMA.”

Doctor Whale looked between Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret, and finally shook his head. “It’s your life. I’ll get you that list of symptoms.”

Mary Margaret looked Regina up and down, “Are you sure you want to leave your health to this…”

“Woman? The mother of your child? She got me here didn’t she?”

Mary Margaret was silent, then gave a nod, “I need to get back, let Archie get home.” She paused, “If you need something, I’ll be next door. Get better.” She turned on her heel and left the waiting room.

Emma put a hand on Regina’s arm, “Are you sure you want to go home?”

“Yes. Very sure.”

oOOOOo

Mary Margaret stepped into her house and paused. She could hear the excited voice of Henry and the more level one of Archie. She closed her eyes, they were talking about the damned book. She wished that Henry had never found that book.

She straightened and entered the living room, “Archie, thank you for watching my son.”

Archie sprang to his feet, “Of course, of course Madam Mayor. It was a pleasure spending time with him.” He looked back at Henry, “Remember what we talked about?”

Henry nodded as Archie took his jacket from the back of the chair and left the house. Mary Margaret frowned, “What did you two talk about?”

Henry shrugged and stood, “Nothin’. I’m going to bed.”

Mary Margaret stopped Henry, going down to one knee in front of him, “She’s okay. Regina’s okay. She’s going home tonight.” Mary Margaret paused, “With Emma to watch her.”

Henry stared at Mary Margaret, “You’re sure?”

Mary Margaret nodded, “I saw her with my own two eyes. Henry—”

“Mom?”

Mary Margaret put a hand to his cheek, “I love you. I know that… that a lot is going on right now, but I love you.”

Henry nodded, “Okay.” Then he slipped past Mary Margaret and ran up the stairs.

Mary Margaret sighed and moved to the couch. After a few minutes she took out her phone and dialed a number. “Sidney. I need every single thing you can find on Emma Swan. No, I don’t know her birth date…” Mary Margaret mumbled under her breath, “if I knew that I’d do it myself,” before continuing to give Sidney orders. “But I know that she’s an orphan. Found on the side of the road. Yes, dig deep, and then go deeper.” She glanced up where Henry had gone, “And fast Sidney.”

oOOOOo

Henry carefully opened the window, jiggling it at just the right moment so that it wouldn’t squeak. He climbed from the window to the tree. He perched on the branch for a second, then carefully moved down it and then down the trunk.

oOOOOo

“Do you have to check out ever bush Pongo?” Pongo paused and looked up at Archie. Then something else got his attention. A man stepped out of the shadows. “Oh. Hello. Can I help you?”

The man didn’t speak. Instead he took another step towards Archie. Pongo growled, and the man paused, but only for a second. The next moment he had Archie’s arm with one hand, the other had a hook contraption coming from the wrist. Pongo attacked the man, defending his master. Barking and biting. The man threw Archie to the ground, knocking him out, and gave all his attention to fighting off the dog. It was a vicious fight. Blood drawn by both man and dog. Finally the man with the hook gave one giant slash and Pongo fell to the ground, still. The man shook his head, “Dumb dog, was he worth it?”

The man slung Archie over his shoulder and faded back into the shadows.

oOOOOo

Regina looked up. She could have sworn she heard something. Just as she was about to look back down she heard it again. A very soft knock.

She stood and opened the back door, “Young man. You know better than to sneak out at night.”

Henry glanced around Regina, “I know. I know. But, I mean— I had to make sure you were okay.”

Regina stared at Henry for a moment, then stepped to one side, “Come in for a moment. Sit down, I’ll make you some milk.”

“You’re reading the book. The Fairy Tale book. Why?”

“Why do you think they’re real stories?”

Henry sat down and smiled when Regina put a glass of chocolate milk in front of him. “Thank you.” He took a drink. “It’s not really that I think they’re real, it’s more like I know they are.” He stared down into his milk, “Which is stupid. I just…” He looked up, “Mom is… my Mom I guess. But, it just feels wrong.”

Regina sat down next to Henry and pulled the book over. It was turned to the story of a Queen. “Is this the story you read the most?”

Henry nodded, “Yeah. Don’t know why.”

“It’s one I haven’t read yet. Maybe we can read it together?”

Henry looked towards the door, “You’re not… I mean…”

Regina followed Henry’s gaze. “At this point it’s probably safer if you wait until your Mom is asleep before you sneak back in. So no, I won’t turn you in yet.”

Henry smiled, “Read away then.”

Regina shook her head, “I shouldn’t be encouraging this flagrant disregard of your mother’s rules.”

“But?”

Regina shook her head again, “Never mind. The story of a Queen named… Snow White?”

“Yep.” Henry nodded, “But it’s totally not what the story we know is.” He paused, “It’s not even the same as the Grimms’ story either.”

“Mary Margaret let you read Grimms’?”

“Uhh… weren’t we going to read this story?”

oOOOOo

_Once upon a Time there was a Queen named Snow White. Her face as white as snow, her hair as dark as coal. She was married to David, once a Shepard, now a King, and they were happy._

_Their kingdom in the Enchanted Forest was a good place to live. Everyone was happy. Everyone except for the Lady Cora. She hated Snow White. Cora believed that Snow White was the reason her daughter Regina had disappeared into the woods instead of marrying Snow’s father Leopold. She believed that Snow had not wanted Regina as a stepmother. It had been years and Cora had never gotten a whiff of where Regina was or even where she had been._

_But Cora had a plan. Perhaps she couldn’t have her daughter, but her plan would cause Snow and all her friends and allies pain beyond compare. That would have to do until Cora could find her Regina._

_The hardest part came first._

_“Cora—”_

_“Rumpelstiltskin, you don’t seem happy to see me again.” Cora traced the cheek covered in Crocodile like skin. “Did we not have times when we were happy? That were oh so pleasurable?”_

_Rumpelstiltskin stepped closer to Cora, “I will make no more deals with you.”_

_Cora smiled, “Oh, I assure you. This deal will be entirely one sided.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, his laugh like scratches on a chalkboard, and tried to move away. But his body wouldn’t obey. “What have you done to me? I am the Dark One.”_

_Cora ignored his struggling. “Hmm… now, if I were the Dark One, which spell would I use to hide my dagger?” She was silent for a moment. Then held her hand out and spoke, “Nam filii.”_

_The dagger appeared and Cora hefted it a little, “Lighter and smaller than I thought it would be. But it will do.”_

_With the dagger to order Rumpelstiltskin around Cora stole something else from him as well, the Dark Curse he had acquired. Cora had plans for it._

_While Cora was plotting, planning, and putting everyone in their places. Snow and David were about to become parents for the first time. They were happy and so the whole kingdom was happy. Everyone had an opinion on if it was going to be a boy, a girl, twins, triplets, a dragon. But, no one saw coming what happened the fateful night of Princess Emma’s birth._

_Rumpelstiltskin had been caught and put in the dungeons only days before. Raving about the future being doomed, that the end was nigh. But no one particularly liked Rumpelstiltskin, he’d gotten the better of too many of them with his deals, and so no one really paid attention to anything he was saying._

_They cared when it was announced that Snow had started giving birth. Everyone flowed towards the palace, an impromptu party starting outside. That included what looked like an old beggar woman who managed to slip into the kitchens unnoticed._

_Cora wasn’t usually the sneaking type, but this plan called for an attack that came out of nowhere. She waited patiently in the hallway that led from the royal quarters to the healer’s._

_It didn’t take long for Snow to give birth to a little girl. Cora watched as the midwife’s assistants ran down the hall proclaiming that there was a new Princess. She nearly missed David as he emerged because for just a moment she remembered her Regina as a newborn. Her perfect ten fingers and toes. The eyes that only looked at Cora with love. And that hair. Oh so much and such beautiful hair._

_She shook herself out of it. This plan was for Regina, to get her back, and make Snow pay for chasing Regina away from her real life, the life that Cora had planned for her daughter._

_Cora stepped in David’s way and with a wave of her hand the little girl disappeared from his arms and reappeared in hers. David yelled and brandished his sword, but that too appeared in Cora’s other hand. And then she took a step forward and put the sword in his gut. She leaned close to him, “Before you die, tell your dear Snow that I have won and there is nothing in this world that can defeat me.”_

_With that she let go of the sword and waved her hand, disappearing in a puff of smoke._

oOOOOo

Regina flipped the page back and forth. “That’s it?”

Henry took the book from Regina’s hands and carefully smoothed the page down, “For that story. There are others that go with it. That take place before or after it. Like how Prince Charming, that’s David, and Snow White meet. Or how Snow White finds something called the Dark Curse in what was supposed to be her baby’s bassinet and she uses it. Putting us all, well… everyone but Emma and I… here.”

“Me.”

Henry frowned, “Are you sure?” Regina nodded, “Okay, putting everyone but me and Emma, here in Storybrooke with no memories of their real stories, their real lives.”

Regina was silent for a moment, “Archie is Jiminy Cricket right?”

Henry’s mouth dropped open, “Whoa— you mean— I mean— who’s Cinderella?”

“Ashley.” Regina paused and traced the words on the front of the book, “You know your Mom only has your best interest in mind Henry. She’s loved you, she may not have given birth to you. Instead she adopted you. Is adopting a child you do not know bad in any way?” Henry shrugged. “Don’t shrug young man, you know the answer. The answer is that no, it’s not.”

Regina jumped a little when Henry threw his arms around her neck and hugged her so hard she thought she’d burst. After a moment he took a step back, blushing. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. May I keep this tonight. Read the whole thing? I know that you wanted Emma to read more of it, but…”

Henry quickly nodded, “Yeah, of course. I know all the stories by heart. My favorite is the one where you capture Robin Hood to turn him in for the reward, and instead wind up helping Marian give birth to their son Roland.”

Regina frowned, “We have Robin Hood and Maid Marian here in Storybrooke?”

Henry shook his head, “No, I mean, I don’t know, but, I don’t think so. For some reason, some of the people in those stories aren’t here in the town. They must be somewhere else I guess. Maybe the curse didn’t catch them.”

“And I’m…” Regina paused, “I’m the lost daughter of Cora?” Henry nodded again, “I remembere a lot now, but not anyone named Cora.”

“I should change the code name from Operation Cobra, to Operation Cora.”

“What?”

Henry looked sheepish, “Defeating my Mom and breaking the curse. But, if we’re going to get all your memories back too, then I can change the name.”

Regina opened her arms and Henry hugged her again. She rested her head on top of his. “Go home and get some sleep Henry.”

“But…”

Regina let go, “Tomorrow. We’ll talk more about this book and your theories tomorrow.”

Henry was silent for a moment, then nodded, “Okay. Night Regina.”

“Goodnight Henry.”


	7. If She Doesn’t Scare You, No Evil Thing Will

“Tell me the story again.”

Zelena sighed, “You’ve heard it before, too many times.”

Martha gestured to the sea that was all around them. “What else are we going to do?”

Zelena sighed, “Okay, Okay. I was trying to save my sister, I was trying to get her home with me to Oz. But, my aim was a little off, instead of putting myself near the farm where Regina and her parents lived, I was deep in a forest next to that farm.”

oOOOOo

_Zelena concentrated, trying to transport herself again, closer, but nothing happened. “Damn shoes.”_

_She slowly stood and took in her surroundings. Trees, trees, and more trees. “Yay. Trees.” She reached down and picked up a large branch that was mostly straight and leaned on it. She wasn’t just spent of magic, but she was worn out physically too. But, her sister needed her. Regina needed to be saved from their mother, and not tiredness, or having no magic would stop her from doing that._

_Zelena walked for what seemed like a day, though by the pace of the sun it was more likely only six or so hours. It was just past dusk when she sat to take a rest._

_She didn’t know it at the time, but it was the best rest that she’d ever take. She heard the barest of yells for help and was up and moving as fast as she could towards the noise. She didn’t pause when she got to the clearing. Three men were attacking a pregnant woman. She took her stick and broke it over the first one’s head, kicked the second one in the groin, and then advanced on the third. He knocked her to the side and continued going after the pregnant woman._

_Zelena closed her eyes for a moment, then from her place on the ground expended the last of her magic, throwing him from the clearing with a blast of energy. She knelt down next to the woman. “Are you okay?”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Zelena stood. “Of course.” She helped the woman stand. “I’m Zelena.”_

_“Maleficent.”_

_“That’s a beautiful name. What are you doing out here in the woods?”_

_Maleficent looked away, “Running from the hunters who want my baby.”_

_Zelena was silent for a moment, “Picked the wrong father?”_

_Maleficent sighed, “Something like that. Thank you for saving me. I can…”_

_“Nope. You’re coming with me.”_

_“Excuse me?” Maleficent tilted her head to one side._

_Zelena nodded, “I have to go save my sister from losing her true love, then we’ll figure out how to solve your problem.”_

_“Just like that?”_

_Zelena took one of Maleficent’s hands in her own, “We women have to stick together. So?”_

_Maleficent looked over her shoulder, “They’ll try again before we’re out of the forest.”_

_Zelena flexed her hand. “I’ll get us out.”_

oOOOOo

“I thought there was more.”

Maleficent spoke, “Oh, there is.”

oOOOOo

_“I’m sorry, I need to rest. You— you go on, I’ll catch up. Save your sister.”_

_Zelena shook her head, “No. No, you’re pregnant and I’m probably too late anyhow.”_

_Maleficent pushed herself up, “No. You’re not. And I’m ready to go.”_

_“Thank you.” Zelena put an arm around Maleficent’s waist. “Are you running from the father?”_

_“I am the father.”_

_Zelena frowned, “I don’t understand.”_

_A small smile came to Maleficent’s face, “It’s complicated. I’m not entirely human. I can…” Maleficent trailed off, “Do you smell that?”_

_Zelena sniffed the air and the color went from her face, “Fire.”_

_They both looked up and around. Judging from the smoke in the air it looked like the fire was coming from all sides. They were surrounded. “Stand back. We have to go up.”_

_Maleficent pushed Zelena backward, “What?” Zelena stood, stunned as Maleficent turned from a human woman into a humongous dragon. Zelena had seen a lot, but Maleficent’s transformation was a first. Dragon Maleficent roared and Zelena snapped out of her stupor. She clambered onto Maleficent’s back and with a heave they were airborne and soon above the fire and forest._

oOOOOo

Martha smiled, “So, Mama rescued you, then you rescued her back.”

Zelena shook her head, “You’re a grown woman Martha, why is that the story that you always want to hear?”

Martha shrugged, “One day I want to find my own true love. Or even a little regular love.”

Maleficent put an arm over Zelena’s shoulders, “There is no love that is more than any other love.”

Martha smirked, “All love is true? You’re going with that mushy tired old cliche?”

Maleficent whacked her daughter on the shoulder, “Go lose the rest of your supper, we’re going to bed.”

Martha kissed both her mothers, “Thank you for bringing me on this adventure.”

Maleficent ruffled Martha’s hair, “It would have been boring without you Marty.”

oOOOOo

A groan came from Archie as he came to. He thrashed around and was unceremoniously dumped onto a hardwood floor that seemed to be moving slightly. “Wha— where— why?” Archie opened his eyes, then closed them again as a thought hit him, “Pongo.”

“Dead. Like you’ll be soon.” With that the man left Archie alone. He slowly opened his eyes again. He seemed to be in the bowels of a ship. He looked up as the door opened again, “Marco?”

Marco stumbled down the ladder as though he had been pushed. Archie caught him and helped him sit against a bag of grain. “Uhh— Archie?”

“Yes. Are you okay?”

Marco nodded slowly, “Why… why did that woman hit me?” Marco looked around, “And where are we?”

“A ship.” Archie glanced around, “But it’s an old ship and all the harbor has is fishing and lobster boats.”

“Very astute Mr. Hopper.”

The man with the hook and another very large man who had the name Smee stitched onto his shirt slid down after the woman. Both stayed silent.

“I have one very simple question for you Marco. How do I gain access to the Mills’ Vault at the cemetery?”

Marco sat up straighter, “You ask Regina if she’ll escort you in.”

The woman sighed, “I had hoped that this would be easy, Smee, restrain Mark. Captain, if you would.”

Captain Hook approached Archie slowly and then with blistering speed punched him in the gut. Archie bent over, a sound halfway between a cough and yell of pain erupted from him.

The woman glanced at Marco, “My Captain will continue.”

Marco shook his head, “It is her private space. Her place to mourn those she’s lost. I don’t know why you would want to be let in. Or what you would do while in there, what you would take.”

The woman inclined her head and Hook again punched Archie. This time so hard that he flew backward a bit.

“Marco?” Marco shook his head, “Captain, one more time if you will.”

Hook lifted Archie’s chin. “Stand Cricket.”

Despite everything Archie frowned at the name. He’d just stood and gotten a shaky, ‘what?’ out when Hook cold cocked him. His nose squished and blood went everywhere.

The woman looked back to Marco, “It will not get easier for your… friend…”

Marco looked between Archie and the woman. “Okay, okay— stop hurting him. Please. I’ll tell you how to get in.”

oOOOOo

Emma walked down the deserted streets of Storybrooke. She’d never lived in a place that actually rolled up at eight pm.

It was nowhere near eight o’clock anymore though. She couldn’t sleep and that disturbed her very much. She could always sleep. Even when she’d been in the worst of the foster homes she could fall asleep and get away from it all for six or eight hours.

The last few days though she’d suffered through some horrendous insomnia. Since she’d gotten to Storybrooke her body had basically given in for a couple of hours here and there, but other than that she’d been awake. And even when she passed out from sheer exhaustion she’d had nightmares about green women, suffocating faceless men that made her itch, and the one that she’d had on and off for most of her life. Where she had a feeling her mother was around the corner, but when she turned that corner there was no one there.

Emma stumbled to a stop, there was something in the middle of the sidewalk, but it was so dim that she couldn’t see what it was. She took out her keys and found the flashlight. All her breath came out in a whoosh and she knelt down, “Damn. Pongo.”

Emma took out her phone and dialed. Then waited, and waited, and waited. After ten rings she shook her head, “What phone doesn’t have voicemail?” She hung up for a moment, then tried again with the same number and got the same result.

She dialed a different number and it was picked up after two rings, although the voice on the other end sounded a little tired. “Hello?”

Emma winced, “Oh, right. It’s the middle of the night. I apologize, but I need your help.”

“Of course. With what?” Emma was silent for a moment, “Emma-- are you still there?”

Emma cleared her throat, “Ah, yes. Sorry. Not used to someone saying yes without knowing what they’re saying yes to.”

“You wouldn’t be calling at 2:34am with something trivial.”

Emma sighed, “I’d like nothing more than to tell you that I called so that I could drunk flirt. Unfortunately I’m entirely sober and staring down at a gruesome scene.”

“Gruesome?”

“Pongo. But I don’t know… you know the town resources. We need to get him off the street, and you know where the animal control van is… or, or whatever.”

“I do. I have keys to all the buildings and vehicles. I’ll be right down with the truck.”

Emma was brought from her stupor by Regina’s statement, “Wait, keys to everything? That is a… do I want to know how? No, I don’t think I want to know how or why you have all those keys.”

Regina was silent for a beat, “I copied them from the set that Mary Margaret has. Fifteen minutes.”

“Okay. I’m on Main Street, I’ll be the one that’s, you know, awake and standing on the sidewalk. Probably can’t miss me.”


	8. So Close

“Ow… ohh…”

“It’s my fault we’re down here, so, I figure I owe you a neck rub to get out all the kinks.”

Ruby turned, wincing. “Belle, what’s going on with you?”

“I was scared last night, which doesn’t happen often, and I broke into pieces. You helped glue me back together.”

Ruby frowned, “No, you know what I mean. When you seemed to be hit by a clue.”

Belle smiled at that. “I did say I would explain didn’t I?” Ruby nodded, “I realized that you, Ruby Lucas, are my Princess Charming.”

“What do you mean?”

Belle scooted a little bit away from Ruby, giving both of them some distance, “I apologize for being so blunt. I like you-- maybe even love you Ruby Lucas, and you being there for me with no questions asked, just understanding, it simply fully revealed what had been niggling at the back of my brain.”

“Oh--” Uncomfortable silence descended, “Oh-- I don’t..”

“It’s okay.” Belle started to get up, but Ruby put a restraining hand on her knee. Belle patted Ruby’s hand, “Really, it’s okay. I needed to say it, even if your answer wasn’t what I wanted to hear.”

“No-- I mean.” Ruby folded her hands in front of her, “Belle. I think you’re my best friend. What I was going to say before was, I don’t know. What you just told me, it has my heart beating, my brain is going so fast it’s tripping over itself. But I just don’t know.” Ruby stood and pulled Belle up as well, “Is that okay for now?”

Belle smiled and gave Ruby’s hand a squeeze before letting go, “Of course. You’re my best friend too Ruby.”

Ruby frowned, “I-- thank you?”

“Oh, make no mistake. I’m not giving up on more.”

“Belle.”

Belle raised a hand, “I know.. I promise. If friends is all you can give, I will understand.” Belle paused, “Let’s get you to work. I’ll get some breakfast and meet you at the Sheriff’s station.”

oOOOOo

“Oh thank the heavens…” Maleficent and Zelena watched as Martha kissed the dock over and over.

Zelena shook her head, “That’s not sanitary.”

“Don’t you remember the summer that she kissed nearly every frog in the Enchanted Forest? She’ll live. So-- where to?”

“Sheriff’s Station.”

oOOOOo

Archie jerked awake and nearly fell from wherever he was. He groaned and opened his eyes. He wasn’t on the ship any longer. He was laid out on a park bench near the harbor. He groaned again and slowly sat up straight. Then everything came rushing back. “Marco.”

He shot off the bench, running towards the cemetery. He didn’t slow down until he got to the Mills’ vault. It was open. “Marco? Marco?”

“Here--” Marco coughed, “Where’s the witch?” Archie helped Marco sit up and slide back to the wall. “She said she was going to rescue her daughter.” He coughed again, “I’m sorry I got you into this Archibald.”

Archie shook his head, “You didn’t, that woman and man did. C’mon, let’s get you to the hospital. I’m sore and you’re heavy so it may take a bit.”

oOOOOo

Mary Margaret rubbed at her neck as she raised her head from the desk. She looked first at the picture of the blond man in Royal finery before she put it back in the locked drawer.

She woke up her monitor. Sitting in her AOL inbox was an email from Sidney. She opened it and gasped. Emma had a juvenile record. She was up the stairs before her brain fully decided to go. She carefully opened the door to Henry’s room and looked in. She watched as the blankets slowly rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Her eyes went to the window. It was closed and locked.

Mary Margaret carefully closed the door and backed out into the hallway, letting out a breath as she went. Emma Swan’s record as a Juvenile meant that finally she’d have something to use against the blonde. Mary Margaret would get Henry off to school, and then get rid of the interloper once and for all. But, even as she thought it, she wondered if she was overreacting. Part of her brain was trying to convince the other part that she could try and trust Emma first. That maybe Emma’s past record was just that, in the past.

Mary Margaret shook her head, “No. She’ll be gone by this afternoon.”

oOOOOo

“Thank you by the way.”

Regina looked up from the papers in front of her. “Thank you?”

Gold was asleep in his cell, and Emma sat at the computer in the bullpen going through what grainy footage there seemed to be over and over and over. Emma sat back and gestured to the room, “I can find people, but trying to figure this out, it’s different. Every time I think about it…” She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “This shadow of a man-- he seemed to kill Pongo without a second thought, and that…”

Emma jumped a little as Regina leaned against the edge of the computer desk. “That’s because you’re a good person.”

Emma made a noise, “No. I’m not. I’ve done bad things. Illegal things.”

Regina put a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “I have too.”

Emma laughed, “What-- here? Jaywalking? Not putting your trash out on the right day?”

Regina looked at the floor for a moment, then back up. “I’ve stolen, broken many other laws too.”

Emma paused the recording she was watching and swiveled to face Regina. “You’re serious. But this is… there’s no way to get in trouble that way here.”

Regina looked away, “It wasn’t here. It was in the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma frowned, “That’s the place in Henry’s book.”

“Yes.”

Emma was silent for a long time, “So, either Henry’s craziness is catching, or it’s all real?”

Regina was silent for a moment as well, “I was in love. I was sixteen. His name was Daniel and he was eighteen. He was our stable boy.”

Emma interrupted, “Stable boy?”

“My father was a lord, yes. My mother Cora… she didn’t appreciate my choice of suitors. She killed him.”

“What?”

Regina slowly nodded, “There is a magical way for someone to take a person’s heart from their chest. And when you crush that heart it kills the person.”

Emma sat totally still for a second, “That’s… horrific. So, you’re saying that’s what your mother did to Daniel.”

“Yes, while I watched. I… I can’t remember all about him, or all about me for that matter. But that part--” Regina looked down for a second, “--yes I remember that part. Ah, I had saved a young girl a few days earlier. She was a Princess, Snow White. And my mother arranged for me to marry Snow’s father, the King. I didn’t want to but, Daniel was dead, and she was my mother, what else could I do?”

Emma grabbed Regina’s left hand, “Do you remember being married?”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t. The next memory I have is chasing a deer in the forest?”

“Chasing, on your feet?”

“I think-- ah-- I was trying to kill it-- hunt it.”

Emma smiled, “Pretty sure that’s not how you’re supposed to do it. Aren’t you supposed to wait for them to come to you? So. You went from nearly becoming a Queen to being some sort of Robin Hood?”

Regina yelped in pain, putting a hand to her head.

oOOOOo

_“Ale. Whatever doesn’t taste like deer piss.”_

_The man behind the bar looked disturbed, “It sounds like you’ve drunk deer piss.”_

_Regina took the proffered mug and took a sip, “Mmm… this is good. And, it wasn’t on purpose, but, I don’t want to go into it.”_

_The bartender wiped at the bar, “Your mother is searching these parts for you again.”_

_“Guess I’ll lay low with the wolves for awhile again.”_

_“How do you stand those animals?”_

_Regina finished her ale before answering, “I know men much worse than the worst Werewolf, and on that note, I hope your night is filled with heavy drinkers who pass out before they start bar fights.”_

_The bartender saluted Regina with his rag, “Your mouth to God’s ears.”_

_Regina chuckled as she left the bar. She got two steps outside and everything went black._

_oOOOOo_

_Someone was hovering over her. A male someone. Regina pretended like she was asleep for a moment. Waiting until the man was directly over her, then she lashed out with the base of her hand, causing the man to give a yell and try to staunch the blood coming from his nose. “Ut the hell?”_

_Regina opened her eyes and groaned, “Robin Hood, right, former Lord of some manor or other who plays in the woods now.”_

_Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, but it didn’t stop the bleeding, “And you’re Regina the outlaw. I need your help.”_

_Regina looked him up and down, “Obviously.”_

_“No… my wife. She’s in labor… but, it’s not going well. They said you helped the Princess Katherine give birth to her twins. Please, help Marion too.”_

_Regina lay there for a long moment, then nodded and got to her feet, “Okay, where is she and what’s wrong?”_

oOOOOo

“Regina-- Regina-- What’s wrong?”

Regina put one of her hands to her head. Emma had a death grip on the other one. “I’m okay. It was just a memory. I helped give birth to Robin Hood’s son apparently.” She frowned, “ROland.”

“Ten minutes ago that would have been a totally outrageous statement to me, but now…” Emma shook her head.”

“You’re still holding my hand.”

Emma went with the change of subject. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Regina fell silent, “I answered that too fast didn’t I?”

Emma smiled, “Nah, although I do feel like we’re channeling a 50s sitcom.” She paused, but just for a moment, “But, I also don’t seem to care. It’s like… it’s like.”

“Our souls fit together?”

“Ah--” Emma blushed, “I was gonna go with, I want to know every part of you, inside and out.”

It was Regina’s turn to color a bit, “Oh-- I--”

Emma winced, “And I’ve just screwed it up right there with my foot in my mouth.”

Regina let go a short laugh, “No. I’ve heard worse, from people I did not want to hear it from. I was just taken by surprise. I-- I stayed to myself after I ran from the marriage and my mother.”

Emma scooted forward on her chair, “Seriously? You're beautiful, and funny.. a dry humor to be sure… and you seem to care even when no one gives a crap about you, and…” Emma traced Regina’s jaw line, the two of them drifting closer as she finished in a whisper, “...I’d like to kiss you now.”

Regina nodded. The Sheriff station’s door banged open. Both women jumped at the noise, and it woke Gold in the cell. He started mumbling again.

Ruby paused at the doorway with a smirk. “Damned good thing I waved Dorothy off.”

“What?” Regina frowned.

Ruby cleared her throat, “Ah— huh— I didn’t say anything, did you hear something Emma?” Both women glared at Ruby, “Ah, right. So, what’re you guys doing here?”

“Your job. I called you a couple of times. Pongo is dead, Archie is missing.”

Regina continued, “We found video surveillance of Archie being taken, sort of. The video seemed to indicate that the man that took Archie disappeared at the docks.”

Emma finished, “Literally into thin air.”

Ruby looked between the two women, “Have you physically gone down to the docks.”

“Not yet.”

“Why?”

Emma shot Ruby a look, “First, I’m not the Sheriff, second, this was a kidnapping. I’m not going down there in the dark of the night with no backup.”

Ruby was silent for a moment, then nodded, “Alright you two, go see if anyone else is missing. I’ll check the docks.” She glanced towards Gold, who seemed to have gone back to sleep, then left. A moment later Regina and Emma gathered their jackets and followed Ruby out.

Gold waited a minute, then two before he stood and went to the lock of the cell door. The bare faintest glow surrounded it as he hummed to himself.

oOOOOo

Henry knew he should be at school, but he figured that his Mom couldn’t get too mad if he was cutting to go see Archie.

At first he hadn’t liked seeing Archie, and sometimes he still didn’t like seeing him. But then every once in a while something that Archie said really made sense. He needed that this morning.

Regina believed him, which either made him right, or Regina just as screwed up as he was. He wasn’t sure he wanted Archie’s opinion on the turn of events, but he knew he probably should get it.

He knocked on Archie’s office door for the third time and frowned. He gave the door a small push and it swung open. It looked just like every time Henry had been there. Nothing was out of place, but Henry was still worried. Archie was always in his office when Henry needed him. It was almost like magic.

But not today. That was weird. He took out his phone, then changed his mind. He’d go in person to the Sheriff’s station. Make it harder for his Mom or Regina to yell at him, making them do it in person with witnesses instead of over the phone.

oOOOOo

Ruby was in her office when Emma and Regina got back to the station. She looked up when they entered. “You don’t have to step apart for me. Is anyone else missing?”

“Nope. Not that we could tell. Did you find anything to— ah— disappear into?”

Ruby shook her head, but didn’t get to respond as Belle entered the station. Ruby stood as Belle entered the rapidly crowding office. “Ruby, is it true. Is Pongo dead? Did someone take Marco?”

“Marco?”

Belle nodded, “Granny said that she saw him talking to a woman, and then they disappeared around a corner.”

Regina and Emma spoke at the same time, “Disappeared?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow, “Ah, did you two plan that?” Neither woman answered and Ruby gestured towards the bullpen, and everyone filed out. “We’re on it, Marco’s disappearance, because Archie did as well.”

Belle smiled just a bit, “I never doubted that you’d be on top of it.” She glanced over at the cell. “Do you think that one has something to do with their disappearance?”

“How? He’s been locked up this whole time.”

Everyone fell silent as Henry shot into the room, “Ruby, Archie’s missing.” He looked over, “Regina, Emma, Belle?”

Ruby shook her head, “It’s a party. Henry, we know Archie’s missing. And Marco too. Were you supposed to meet Archie?”

Emma narrowed her eyes, “My guess is no, that Henry’s supposed to be at school, right?”

Henry shrugged, “Yeah, but… I mean. You and Regina and Mom and the Fairy Tale thing and…”

Emma held out a hand and pulled Henry to her. Regina put an arm around Henry as well. “We’ll figure it out. Right Sheriff?”

Ruby nodded, “We always do. I’ll call Dorothy, coordinate with her. She can search the woods for Marco while we look at the docks again for Archie.”

“Cora… Cora-dinate— my love, my student. She’s gonna get you, gonna get you. Taking the cricket and smashing it under her boot.” He laughed. “She’ll get all of you to get her daughter. All of you. Cora-dinate, Cora-dinate, you’re all much, much too late. Much too late.”

Henry looked up at Regina, “Cricket, that’s Archie. Cora took Archie. Regina…”

“I—” If Emma hadn’t had an arm around Regina she’d have hit the floor as pain made Regina’s knees go weak. Both Henry and Emma held her up as she put both hands to her head.

oOOOOo

_“No one gets in my way and lives to tell of it. You'll be sorry for this, Regina.”_

_A young Regina came around the side of a mirror. Her palm holding something that was only in her imagination. “Not as sorry as you'll be when your face is on fire.” She threw her hand towards her older sister. “Fireball!” Zelena ducked down behind a chest as Regina and then Zelena both laughed_

_Zelena stood and Regina came over to her, “Shh. Not so loud. I'm not even supposed to be out of bed yet.”_

_“We don't have to stop playing, do we?” Regina shook her head and Zelena looked downcast for a moment, “I'm sure your mother's going to take me home soon.”_

_“Of course not. We can play princesses.” Regina reached down and opened a drawer in the chest, “Here.”_

_Regina took out a necklace, but something else in the drawer caught Zelena’s notice, “What's that?”_

_Regina looked down, “It's the box my mother used to keep her wand in.”_

_“It's beautiful.” Zelena drew her fingers along the top of the box and it popped open._

_“How did you do that?” Regina was stunned._

_Zelena looked confused, “What do you mean? I just touched it, and it opened.”_

_Regina looked at Zelena with new eyes, “But that box was sealed with blood magic. There's no way you should have been able to open it... unless...” Regina trailed off._

_“Unless what?”_

_A glimmer of hope appeared in Regina’s eyes, and a smile slowly came to her face, “Do you think... could we be... related?”_

_Zelena didn’t look quite as happy, she was still confused. “Why wouldn't your mother have told us?”_

_“I don't know.” Regina nodded her head, “We have to ask her.”_

oOOOOo

Regina came to on the floor of the Sheriff’s station. Emma looking worried on one side and Henry looking almost panicked on the other. “What— how did I get to the floor?”

Belle spoke up as Emma and Henry helped Regina stand, “I think a more important question is, who is Cora?”

Regina and Emma’s gazes met, but it was a redheaded newcomer to the room who answered. “Our mother.”


	9. Two Worlds, One Family (Topsy Turvey)

Regina slowly nodded, “I know— and you’re Zelena, my older sister.”

Zelena frowned, “You remember, how is that possible? Our mother took the memories of me and then the curse took the rest of your memories.”

Two women stepped out from behind Zelena, one was an older tall blonde, the other, a young woman who was the spitting image of Zelena. The blonde spoke, “She was one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful magical users in all the realms. And with us as well as Cora and Jones breaking the barrier, it makes sense she’d remember even without the curse breaking.”

Zelena still frowned and addressed Regina, “Have you kissed anyone recently?”

“Excuse me?”

The young woman rolled her eyes, “Does it really matter what she remembers, or who she kissed? Hi, I’m Marty by the way, I’m your niece. I guess you know Zelena, one of my mothers, and that’s my other mother, Maleficent.”

Emma opened her mouth, but Maleficent pinned her with a glare. “If you say anything remotely like, ‘That Maleficent?’ I will turn you into an amoeba.”

Marty rolled her eyes, “Mom, you’ve been spending too much time with Eric and Ariel. Rat, she meant rat, or some other sort of horrible land animal. That makes it scary. I also have an older sister, Lily. But she’s running the place while we’re gone.”

“Whoa.”

Marty’s hands swiveled to look at Henry, “What?”

“You talk really fast.”

“You’re short.”

Henry stood taller, “Hey, mine wasn’t an insult. You're always rude?”

“Yeah, well, you’re funny looking.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Henry David Blanchard.” Everyone in the room fell totally silent. “Apologize to the young woman.”

Henry shrugged, “Sorry-- ah-- Marty right?”

He stuck out his hand and after a beat Martha shook it. “I’m the adult I shouldn’t have… you know, but-- I just spent the last, I don’t know how many days throwing up on a ship so…”

Henry laughed and looked up when it seemed like Mary Margaret was cursing in the back of her throat. “Mom?”

Since she’d entered the Sheriff’s station she hadn’t taken her eyes off of Mal. “What do you want with my town Dragon?”

“I want to save it Snow.”

Emma spoke, “Snow?”

Then Regina, “Dragon?”

Mary Margaret shook her head, “No-- take your…” She glanced at Marty for a moment, “...offspring and leave my town.”

It was Zelena who answered instead of Maleficent, “No we will not leave. My mother Cora is coming if not already here, and will destroy everything and everyone to get to my sister Regina. To take Regina home or kill her if she won’t come.”

“So then we give Regina to Cora.”

Emma, Henry, Martha, and Zelena spoke in chorus, “No.”

Belle finally spoke up, “So, Mary Margaret is Snow White, Maleficent is… Maleficent, Zelena…” Belle narrowed her eyes for a moment, “The Wicked Witch.” Everyone stared at her. “What? Zelena means green in Serbian. I’m a librarian remember, we know everything. How am I doing so far?” No one answered so Belle continued. “Why can’t we remember any of it?”

Zelena and Maleficent met glances, but it was Henry who spoke up, “Because everyone is under a curse that my Mom… that Mary Margaret, Snow, cast. It took away everyone’s happy endings, brought all of you here, and only a kiss of true love can break it. At least, that’s according to the book.”

“Well, then we’re fucked.”

Mary Margaret pinned Emma with a look, “Language.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I’m sure Henry’s heard that word. And since you’re not my mother, I’ll speak however I want to.” 

Martha opened her mouth to correct Emma, but stopped when Zelena shook her head.

Belle asked, “So, if this-- true love kiss between two people happens, then what?”

Zelena shook her head, “I don’t know exactly, we’d have to ask the creator of the curse. Snow.”

Mary Margaret shook her head, “No, no. I didn’t create it. I just cast it.” Mary Margaret put a hand to her mouth. “I…”

A very uncomfortable silence came over the Sheriff’s Station.

It was Ruby who asked the question on nearly everyone’s minds. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you cast this curse Mary Margaret?”

Mary Margaret took a step towards Henry, and the boy backed farther into Emma’s arms. “I…” Mary Margaret stared down at the ground. “I’m not a bad person. I’m not the bad guy. Cora is. I’m not…”

Regina’s jaw worked and she approached Mary Margaret, only stopping when they were nearly nose to nose, “You took us all from the Enchanted Forest where there was magic, where each and every person could find their happy ending, their true love, to this… this land of no magic where we were all miserable.”

“I had it ALL taken from me First. By your mother. She would never blame you, she loves you. So she blamed me for it all. For you running away, for you being in love with the horse boy, as if you two hadn’t been in love for months before then right?” Regina didn’t move and Mary Margaret continued, “She wanted me to feel the pain that she did. She killed my husband David, and then my daughter too. I…” Mary Margaret glanced over at Mr. Gold. “He had the curse. I took it from him and yes, I cast it, but only because I needed to find David, to find my daughter. I need MY true love back.”

Regina poked Mary Margaret in the chest, “So, your true loves matter more than the rest of ours?”

“No… yes.”

Henry put a hand on Regina’s arm and Regina looked down, “If Mom hadn’t cast the curse I never, I never would have met you or Emma.”

Regina took a step back, but only one. Then looked down at Henry, “Why did you write that story?”

Henry shrugged, “You mean in the stables?” Regina nodded, “I don’t know. It just sorta came to me, so I wrote it down. I’ve never thought I was an author or anything.”

“A Queen who doesn’t have her own magic. A forest where Magic exists--” Regina looked up and met Mary Margaret’s gaze, “And a missing King. I just don’t understand why Cora wants me so much. I’m not really good at anything but shooting deer and robbing carriages.”

Emma hid a smirk, “You stopped running after them with only your bare hands?”

“Funny. But I’m serious. Why is she so obsessed with possessing me?”

Zelena shook her head, “I have no idea. But really, the who’s, why’s, none of that matters. Cora will kill anyone and everyone to get to Regina. I just don’t know how yet.”

A scream came through the windows, followed by another and another. A second later Leroy came running in. “A Dragon, a Dragon, a freaking Dragon is attacking. A DRAGON!”


	10. Touch the Sky

Everyone came to an abrupt halt in the street. Indeed it was a Dragon. Flying, swooping, not to mention breathing fire at escaping Storybrooke residents.

“Does anyone have the Khaleesi’s number.”

Regina glanced at Emma, “I don’t think now’s the time for quips.”

“Probably right,” she met Ruby’s gaze, “Guns?”

Ruby gave a curt nod, and they both upholstered and raised their guns, squeezing the triggers as Maleficent lunged towards them, “No.”

But it was too late. They both had to dive apart as the bullets ricocheted back towards them.

Maleficent pulled Emma to her feet and pointed towards where a woman and man with a hook stood, “Those are who we have to fight. She’s the one in control. She’s Cora.”

Emma nodded as Sidney came limping up to them, “Sid. Take Henry inside somewhere.”

“But Emma…”

Emma shook her head, “Please Henry.”

Henry hurfed, then helped Sidney off the street. Emma squared her shoulders. “Right. Then let’s do this and save Regina... the town.”

Zelena snapped her fingers and swords appeared in everyone’s hands.

oOOOOo

Gold tilted his head to one side. Then he gave the cell door’s lock a push. The mechanism popped out, and so did he, mumbling on two words over and over. “My Belle, my Belle.”

oOOOOo

Cora was really good at firing energy and fire bolts at Zelena. Even so, Zelena seemed to have only gotten singed a couple of times. Unfortunately Cora had also created monsters out of the nearby shrubbery who were attacking the sisters. “She’s too powerful for just me Regina. Sister— you have to use your magic too.”

Regina hacked at the shrub monsters, “I don’t have magic.”

Zelena ducked out of the way of a fireball and gripped Regina’s arm for a moment, “You do. I can feel it still in you.” Zelena was thrown backwards.

Regina watched her sister land instead of attacking the shrubs, and one of them took that opportunity to shoot one of its nettles at her.

Before Regina could do or say anything she was flying sideways. Tackled by Emma. They both landed with an oof, Emma on top of Regina. For just a moment the world seemed to fade away. Emma lowered her head until she was just above Regina, then, after a pause and the briefest of nods from Regina, they kissed.

A shockwave seemed to explode out from the two women. Knocking some people down and dazing others. It traveled until it got to the edges of Storybrooke and disappeared as if it had never existed.

No one and nothing moved for a moment, until the Dragon swooped down again and came inches away from flying away with Mary Margaret.

The chaos resumed as Emma yanked Regina to her feet. “Go to your sister.” Zelena was surrounded by shrub monsters trying to fight them off. “I’ll take care of Hook.”

“Emma— I…”

Emma kissed Regina again, this time with fewer special effects, “If what just happened doesn’t prove you have magic… go save Zelena.”

Regina stared down at her hand, cupping it. She wiggled her fingers, still nothing. She jogged towards Zelena and ducked as a shrub tried to swipe at her head and all of a sudden there was a ball of fire in her hand, and she set the shrub on fire. Doing the same to all the monsters attacking her sister.

Belle meanwhile, was dealing with a problem that had nothing to do with the Dragon or Cora. After the shockwave had passed through them Ruby had morphed into a giant wolf, shredding her clothes, and was advancing on Belle. “Ruby, Ruby… Red— it’s me, Belle. You know me— maybe not from before the curse, but now.” Belle put a hand out, palm up, towards Ruby and the wolf paused and was about to sniff the hand when she was blown sideways by a burst of energy. “Get away from my Belle.”

Gold didn’t look crazy any longer or unkempt. He stood straight and waited until Ruby stood and charged at him once more before blowing her off all four of her feet again. Before Ruby could take another run at Gold Belle got in between them, a hand towards each. “STOP. I’m not yours Rumpel, I never was. I was property traded by my father to you. But this isn’t the Enchanted Forest, there are no Ogre Wars, I am not yours, I will never be yours, and I won’t let you hurt or kill the woman I love.”

Gold stood there for a long moment, the battles happening around them. Then with a short motion he disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke.

Ruby padded up, stopped next to her, and looked up. Belle let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and picked up her sword. “Let’s go help Emma.”

Emma had never really used a sword, so her fighting style was mostly hacking, slashing, and a bit of praying. She was also scratched all to hell from the shrub monsters. The thought of Regina ministering to her cuts popped into her mind and she nearly wound up with a hook in her head. She fell onto her back and Captain Hook loomed over her. But before he could say or do anything Ruby in wolf form came flying over Emma, knocking Hook to the ground and landing on him.

Belle ran up, “Go, help the rest of them, we’ve got this one.”

Emma looked over to where Cora and the Dragon were taking on Zelena, Regina, Martha, and, Emma did a double take, another Dragon. For a moment, Emma was still, watching the two Dragons dive and fly around each other, sometimes spitting fire, always trying to get the upper hand. Emma scanned the street for Mary Margaret. She sat against a mail box, her left shoulder impaled with a part of shrub.

Emma slid to a stop next to Mary Margaret and knelt down next to her. “Don’t move, I’ll…”

“No, I’m fine, stop Cora, stop the Dragon.” Mary Margaret looked at Emma with new eyes. “The curse, I thought that I remembered everything from before the curse, but I was so wrong. Oh Emma, my little Emma.” She put a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “Go help Regina, all of them. You have magic too.” She put her hand on top of Emma’s. “Save us all.”

oOOOOo

Martha was the first one to get knocked out of the fight. The Dragon raked her right side and she was rushed into Any Given Sundae place by Archie. Seeing their daughter hurt caused Zelena and Maleficent to increase their attacks on Cora and the Dragon. But soon the male Dragon collided with Maleficent so hard that she tumbled to the street in human form. And Cora hit Zelena with so much energy that she was thrown through Any Given Sundae’s glass window.

That left Emma and Regina. Emma still hadn’t been able to use any magic and was taking swipes at the Dragon with her sword. It wasn’t enough though. Regina even had to push Emma to the ground to get her out of the way of the Dragon’s claws. “Thanks— now what?”

“Dragon first. Do you have magic?”

“No—” Emma paused, “Maybe.”

Regina and Emma stood, then ducked as fire just missed both of them. When they’d stood straight again Zelena was up too and sprinting towards Cora. Regina started to go after her, but Emma held her back, “Dragon remember?”

Regina nodded and grabbed Emma’s hand, “Don’t think, just let the magic go.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Says the woman with five minutes experience.”

“Shush.”

Both women threw out their free hands. Fire came from Regina’s and a white energy from Emma’s. He was thrown halfway across town and they could see a puff of smoke rise from wherever he landed.

While they were dispatching the Dragon, Zelena had seemingly recovered, and knocked Cora’s magical shield down and was attacking her. Regina and Emma joined in too. And it was Regina who finally knocked Cora off her feet. She stood over her mother, a fireball in her hand. Everyone in the street stopped moving for a moment, then Emma put a hand on Regina’s arm, and Zelena moved to the other side of Regina. “Don’t Regina. We’ve won.” Zelena put a hand to the side of her own head and came away with blood, “Mostly.”

Emma put her hand to the side of Regina’s face and after a beat Regina looked at Emma. “If you kill her you’ll change. You told me that you’d done a lot of bad things, have you ever murdered someone?”

“No.”

“That’s not who you are Regina, maybe in another world the death of your Daniel caused you to become evil, a murderer, but not in this one. That’s not the woman I love.”

“Wait, what?”

Hook groaned on the ground, but after Ruby growled at him he didn’t move.

Emma didn’t take her gaze away from Regina, “Oh yeah, like love at first sight, well, sorta first sight, is the weirdest thing from today, from this week. May I remind you that you’re holding a ball of fire in your hand and not getting burned?”

Regina looked again at her mother. “She’ll try again, and again, and again.”

“Not if she has this on.”

Everyone looked over. Martha and Maleficent leaned against each other as Maleficent held up what looked like a wrist cuff. Cora spoke to Regina, “It’s not my color at all.”

Maleficent handed it to Zelena who paused, “Regina.”

Regina stared down at Cora, who looked back up with no regret in her eyes, then at her hand in which she still had the fire ball. She slowly closed the hand making the fire disappear. “Yes, yes, of course, you’re right.”

Emma pulled Regina closer and whispered to her as Zelena put the cuff on Cora, “Never thought I’d be the one who had to talk you off a ledge.”

Regina studied Emma, “You love me?”

“Yes.”

A smile came to Regina’s face, “I love you too.”

Emma traced a line on Regina’s cheek, “Hey, did you know that your scar is smaller now?”

“I haven’t really had the time to look in a mirror.”

A throat cleared, “Ah, Emma, do you think I could borrow your jacket?”

Emma frowned, “Why,” she turned, then turned back, “oh, right, naked former wolf.”

Emma started to take off her red leather jacket, but a longer coat was put in Belle’s arms. “Here, use mine.”

Ruby climbed to her feet and put on the coat. “Thank you Snow… your Majesty.”

Mary Margaret glanced around the street, a good portion of the buildings on it had damage, not to mention the street, and those who had been injured. “I think that Snow is the way to go.” She stumbled and Henry came dashing out of one of the half destroyed buildings. “Mom…” He gripped Snow around the waist and helped her stand. “Are you okay, is everyone okay?”

Granny came running from her diner, and engulfed Ruby in a hug before whirling towards Mary Margaret, “What’s going on?”

Emma spoke up, “It’s a long story, we should…”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as a pick up truck nearly ran all of them over. Dorothy jumped out, “A Dragon crashed through my roof. Who the hell sent a Dragon to crash through my roof.”

Ruby frowned, “Are you okay?”

Dorothy looked Ruby up and down, “My house is destroyed, how do you think I am.”

“Okay, we’ll…”

Dorothy interrupted Ruby, “You misunderstand. It may have been a Dragon when it, I repeat, crashed through my roof and destroyed my house, but it’s now a human male, and he doesn’t look well.”


	11. A Whole New World

Mary Margaret and Archie were the ones to take Cora and Hook to the Sheriff’s station. Mary Margaret saying something about how she had to make sure that Cora wasn’t going anywhere.

Everyone else had followed Dorothy back to her house on the edge of town and were spilling from their cars. Zelena, Maleficent, and Martha had borrowed a car, Ruby had driven Granny, Belle, and Henry. While Regina and Emma had taken Emma’s bug. Regina didn’t move from the passenger seat.

“I know that riding in this car isn’t always a good experience for everyone, but…”

Regina shook her head, “No, it’s just… I think I may know who will be in there.”

“Who?”

“My mother wanted to hurt Mary Margaret, Snow, as much as she could. Everyone assumed he was dead…”

“David.”

Regina nodded, “David.”

Emma stared out her front window, “Now I’m not sure I want to go in there either. He… he’s my father apparently. Well, unless true love means something different in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Snow White is your mother?”

“You didn’t know?” Emma turned in her seat to face Regina, “I thought…”

“I knew she was pregnant, the whole kingdom did, the perfect couple were going to have the perfect child.”

Emma snorted a half a laugh, “I don’t think that worked out too well for ‘em.”

Regina pulled Emma closer, “You are who you are, and if your mother…” Regina trailed off.

“What? Your face just went all weird.” Emma smoothed out a wrinkle on Regina’s forehead, “Where did your brain go?”

“So, Henry is Snow’s son and grandson?”

Emma let out a laugh, “I’m trying very hard not to think about any of that. I just… we should go in, make sure that this guy is okay, then we’ll get out of here so we can really talk. Okay?”

Regina nodded and they both got out. Mary Margaret pulled up and they waited for her. Regina spoke, “Mary Margaret, Snow, you should prepare yourself.”

Mary Margaret frowned, “For a naked man? I’ve seen those.” She powered through the front door and Emma and Regina followed after her.

Regina and Emma got to the bedroom where the man had landed just in time to hear Mary Margaret gasp. “David?” She rushed to the bed side and put a hand on David’s chest. “David? My love? You… you’re a Dragon, when, how…” She shot up, “His heart stopped. I could feel it beating, and now it isn’t.”

Emma whipped out her phone, then changed her mind. “Regina, take his legs, I’ll get his head, we’ll take him in my Bug.”

oOOOOo

“You take orders well.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Emma blushed, “That came out…” She laughed, “Sorta wrong, but sorta right? Uh, just for the record. I’m terrified you know. The last time that I had any sort of feelings like this was with Henry’s father Neal, and he, well, he screwed me over royally. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Regina twined her fingers with Emma’s, “I’ve felt like this once before. My mother killed him. So… I think that we both have some issues to bring to this relationship. Should we rescue Dr. Whale from Mary Margaret’s incessant questions?”

Emma shrugged, “Nah. Let’s see, according to the book, he’s, what. Dr. Frankenstein? Yeah, not my favorite literary guy.”

“You’re avoiding your mother.”

“So are you.”

Regina narrowed her eyes, then leaned in and kissed Emma.

After a minute one throat cleared, and another person chuckled. Belle and Ruby stood in front of them. “Guess you’re really glad that I waved Dorothy off now huh?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Oh, stuff it Sheriff.”

Belle spoke before Ruby could again, “We’re going home, or, well, Ruby’s going home and I…”

Ruby interrupted Belle, “Since Snow is here with David and you two are here too I was going to pick up Henry from Granny’s.”

Emma and Regina answered at the same time.

“That’s okay, we’ll…” 

“Thank you.” They looked at each other and Regina explained, “I know that you’re not comfortable with her being your mother yet, but, if you don’t stay now…”

Emma stared down at their intertwined hands, “So fucking complicated.”

Ruby glanced over at Belle, “Welcome to Storybrooke.”

oOOOOo

“No Moms, I’m staying okay. I’m not a child anymore, and…”

Maleficent interrupted Martha, “Should we be glad or distressed that one of our daughters is gay or distressed?”

“I’m not gay.”

Maleficent tilted her head to one side, “I’m going to be glad, and whatever you want to call it, I know the look you were giving Dorothy. Still, we…”

“No. Just… okay, no. I’m never going to be the Queen…” she put up a hand, forestalling any words from either of her Moms, “…and I never wanted to be. I love you, I love Lily, I even love the soon to be Prince LJ, I just… I need to find my place. And that’s here I think.” She looked down for a moment, and then back up, “Can you understand that?”

Zelena cupped her daughter’s cheek, “More than you know little one. Alright. We’ll let you stay here while we go back. But… we’re going to find a permanent and faster way to get from the Enchanted Forest to here too, to traverse all the realms.”

Martha engulfed Zelena in a hug, “Thank you, thank you.” Maleficent put her arms around both the women. “Thank you both.”

She let go and both women watched as she walked to where Dorothy was standing in her yard looking up at her totally destroyed roof. They watched as Martha put an arm around Dorothy’s waist.

Maleficent chuckled, “Like mother like daughter.”

Zelena narrowed her eyes at her wife, “Excuse me? I can turn you into a frog you know.”

Maleficent kissed the tip of Zelena’s nose, “I mean it only in the best way of course.”

Zelena rolled her eyes, “Good save, my Dragon.”

oOOOOo

Emma sat straight up as a scream came from David’s room. “What… what’s going on, what happened?”

Regina put a restraining hand on Emma. “I think that it was a good yell.”

Mary Margaret stepped halfway out of the door. “Would… Emma, would you come in here for a moment?”

“I don’t know, I…” She looked at Regina, “Come with me, please.”

Both Regina and Mary Margaret shook their heads, “Your Mom wants to introduce you to your father, it’s personal, it’s…”

Emma stood and pulled Regina up, “You and Henry. You’re the only family I’m totally sure of right now okay? So, I know that it will be weird and uncomfortable, but, please? For me?”

Regina touched her head to Emma’s and whispered, “Did you know that I would probably do anything if you said please?”

Emma smirked, “I’ll try not to take advantage of that too much.”


	12. C'mon on Everybody, Strike up the Band

**~ 2 Weeks Later**

“You still haven't told her?”

Ruby withered under Granny's gaze, “I-- I'm a wolf, not to mention a killer, and she's beautiful and caring, and only ever does the right thing.”

Granny whacked Ruby on the shoulder, then gave her a one armed hug. “I know you're scared that what happened with Peter will happen again. But.. tell me what happened during the fight. Right after the curse broke and you turned into the wolf? What did you do?”

“Nothing. I think that I started towards her, but then stopped. Her smell, it changed somehow. Then Captain Hook attacked and I attacked him back and...”

“You didn't maul her then, or kill her. You stopped. Because you're not the same person now that you were as a teenager. So, the only question you have to ask yourself is this. Do you like Belle French?”

Granny gave Ruby a gentle pat on the back, then moved away. It wasn't long until Belle joined Ruby, “Hi, are you okay? Did Granny upset you?”

“Yes, no… Belle can we talk?”

“I thought we were talking.”

Ruby smiled, “You weren't scared… of me?”

Belle shook her head, “No, well, maybe at first, but then I looked into your eyes. Your body may have changed, but your eyes didn't.” Belle paused, “Do you believe me?”

Ruby was still for a moment, the nodded. “Did you mean it, that you're not giving up?”

Belle nodded, “I would never, will never lie to you Ruby.”

“And if I wanted to… give in?” Belle started to speak, but Ruby continued before she could, “No, that's a bad way to put it. I'm scared, so very, very scared. Peter… he… I killed him. I didn't know how to control the wolf. I loved him, and still I killed him. The last thing I want to do, ever, is hurt you Belle.”

Belle punched Ruby in the left shoulder so hard that there'd probably be a bruise in the morning. “Hey, what was that for?”

Belle smirked, “I can take care of myself Ruby Lucas. Never forget that. I may be a librarian in Storybrooke, but I was an adventurer in the Enchanted Forest, and kicked some ass here and there I might add.”

“Oh really?”

Belle pulled Ruby in. “Definitely. So, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Ruby tilted Belle's head up, leaned down, and kissed Belle. And it was quite the kiss. Because for just a moment, if someone was looking carefully enough they could have seen Ruby lose just a little control over the wolf. The back of Ruby's hand getting just a bit hairier than usual for a moment before it went back to being human.

oOOOOo

“Hi.”

Paige looked up and over. “Oh, hi Henry. This is so much fun. I never went to a ball when I lived in the Enchanted Forest.”

Henry looked around. Most people were dressed more for a formal royal ball then for a more casual party. “I think that even if they were serving Pizza and Guacamole Dip everybody'd be in the dresses and tails.”

Paige touched Henry's bow tie. “You look cool.”

Henry blushed, “Thank you. You look very pretty.” 

Paige smiled and twirled in a circle, the dress flying outwards. “Thank you. I… I came over here to see if you wanted to dance?”

Henry tried to stand up straighter and held out his hand, “I-- yes, I would like that, but, um… if there are any real dances that happen, I think that you're going to have to lead, because I don't know any of the them.”

Paige smiled, “I can totally do that.”

oOOOOo

“You’re looking very glum Regina. It’s a party. David’s alive, Snow’s alive, even your mother and this Captain Hook are alive. Mal and Zelena are looking for a way to bridge our two realms or whatever they’re called, and we’re having a party because, well, I’m not sure of the exact excuse that everyone’s using today.”

“I’m sorry. Smiling isn’t…”

Emma smirked, “…really in your wheelhouse. I noticed. So, I heard that you were appointed as the Interim Mayor this afternoon, from Teacher to Mayor.”

“Apparently, despite being an outlaw, my reputation in the Enchanted Forest was a good one. I guess I was thought of as always being fair? And your mother didn’t want the job after doing it for 28 years.” Regina looked around. “Now that the curse is gone a lot of people are going to leave. I heard that Ruby and Belle were talking about it, they’re worried where Rumpelstiltskin is, and a good number of the dwarves want to leave. Even if I win the election there won’t be anyone here.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. “We’ll figure it all out. After all, Marty and Dorothy seem to both want to stay, and Henry wants to stay. It’ll all be okay, let’s party.”

“Wait.”

Emma frowned, “What?”

Regina twirled the untied bow tie that hung around Emma's neck, “You didn't ask anyone to tie this?”

Emma shrugged, “Mary...” Emma paused, “My Mom and Dad were sorta busy getting all gussied up themselves, I didn't want to...”

“Will you let me do it?”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “You wear ties?”

That elicited a small smile, “Not quite. But ah, a couple of times I’ve tied Henry's when he came over. I think that my mother taught me when I was a little girl. I have a vague memory of watching her tie my father’s. Or maybe I imagined that. Oh, I almost forgot… you look beautiful by the way.”

“I… I wasn't sure whether to go with the dress or the suit, I...”

Regina leaned forward to adjust Emma's collar and whispered, “Save the dress for next time.”

Mary Margaret and David watched as Regina slowly but surely tied Emma's bow tie, “I don't know how I feel about that.”

David kissed the side of his wife's head. “Then don't. They're both adults.”

“But, she's my daughter, and yet she's, what, going out with, in love with, the daughter of the woman who's been trying to ruin, has ruined my life for years.”

David put two fingers over Mary Margaret's lips. “Shh… look.” Mary Margaret watched as Emma and Regina went to the dance floor. Slowly other couples took to the dance floor as well. And just as Regina and Emma were two women, not all of them were a male and a female either.

Mary Margaret shook her head, “Marco and Archie? The new young woman and Dorothy. I guess…” She turned to David and brushed a lock of his hair from his eyes, “I was so involved in me… I saw things as I wanted to, not as they were. Perhaps that's why the curse managed to take my memory of Emma too? I knew I lost a daughter, but, when she appeared in front of me, I didn’t know who she was. How could I not know David?”

David pulled at Mary Margaret's hand, “C'mon now. I want to dance with my wife to wildly inappropriate music.”

Mary Margaret smiled and gave David a quick peck on the lips. “Don't move.” She made her way up to where the small band was. A bass guitarist, drummer, a guitarist, and a guy surrounded by a few synthesizers. She talked to them for a moment, then returned to David's side. “This will be more like it.” The bass guitarist started with a simple walking sort of bass line with the guitar chiming in on the other two beats of the measure. Mary Margaret winced a little, “Well, maybe.”

David laughed, “Shostakovich's Second Waltz, really? Didn't, we danced to this at our wedding right? Someone's second cousin thrice removed requested it or something?”

The steps to the Waltz came right back to them, but others on the dance floor were having a bit more trouble. Paige was trying to show Henry the steps, and they were laughing their heads off. Regina was leading Emma around the floor pretty well. Although Regina seemed to be continually telling Emma not to look down at their feet. And Dorothy and Martha seemed to be in the right rhythm together. Belle and Ruby weren't so much dancing to the music as swaying to it. Mary Margaret also saw Marco hopping off the dance floor clutching his instep with a very sheepish looking Archie on his tail.

“I'm not the same person you danced with on that night.”

David twirled Mary Margaret, “I know Snow. I'm not either. I… I may not permanently be a Dragon, but I remember every moment of it. She made me do horrible things.” David lifted Mary Margaret off the ground for a moment. “Together, we'll get through this together.”

oOOOOo

“You know, you're not half bad at real dancing.”

Emma rubbed at the back of her leg, “Yeah, sure. Did you see my parents, it was like they were out of some… movie like the King and I or something.”

Belle and Ruby stopped next to Emma and Regina, “Has anyone seen where Rumpelstiltskin in the last week?” Both Emma and Regina shook their heads, “I'm worried, his shop has been closed for that long. What if he's planning something?”

Granny put one arm around Belle and her other around Ruby. “Then we'll deal with it together, right Sheriff? Right Madam Mayor?”

“Yep.”

Regina cleared her throat, “I haven't said yes yet. But, if something happens, whether I'm Mayor or not, yes, I will try and… and...”

Emma smirked, “...save the day my Savior?”

“I will make sure that doesn't catch on Emma Swan.”

Granny laughed, “You two are giving me spontaneous cavities. I wish that...”

No one knew how Granny was going to finish the sentence as with a poof of the darkest of black smoke she disappeared.

FIN


End file.
